True to Yourself
by Starr Ryder
Summary: Serena has been slaving away for her stepfamily since her father died. When visiting the market, Serena meets Princess Raye and later, the mysterious Prince Darien and her world is turned upside down. But can she find love with so much at stake? CH.5 UP!
1. The Marketplace

Title: True to Yourself  
Author- Starr Ryder  
Genre: AU/Romance  
Rating- PG-PG-13  
**This chapter is G.**  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sailor Moon and   
it's characters but some of my these characters   
and the storyline I do own, so don't steal them!  
  
The sun wasn't yet up when I awoke. I wanted to have time to visit Moonlight in the stables and feed Luna, my new adopted cat. I quickly slipped out of my night-gown and into one of my old tattered dresses. I ran a comb through my long golden hair and braided it before quietly exiting my room. I strolled quietly through the halls, trying not to wake up my step-mother and sisters. I knew it didn't matter, they're all sound sleepers. I don't even think a hurricane can wake them. I stopped off at the kitchen where I found cook making breakfast. She handed me a blue-berry muffin, my favorite, and an apple for Moonlight, before I went through the back door and into the stables. Trying not to wake any of the stable-help, I walked slowly to Moonlight's stable and patted her gently on the nose. I looked around in my pockets of the tattered dress for the apple but couldn't seem to find it.  
"Looking for this?" said a familar voice behind me. I turned around swiftly.  
"BETH?!" I threw my hands over my friend and hugged her tightly. "Awww... Beth I missed you so much!" I said wiping the tears from my eyes. I looked up to the brown-haired girl, it was longer and straighter then I remembered. She was 29 compared to my 22 but, age didn't seem to matter. She was the only one out of my step-family that I didn't despise. She was my step-mother's niece and in reference,   
my step-cousin.  
"Awww... Serena, I'm sorry for leaving you here, but I'd rather keep away from my aunt and cousins." She pulled away and took a look at me. "Wow, what a women you turned into. How long has it been? 2 or 3 years?" I could neither nod nor shake her head she was so happy to see her. Things at Springstone Manor, were always brighter when Beth was there. Her step-mother, Susan wasn't half as commanding as she usually was, either was Beryl, one of her step-sisters, and while Mina's commands did come sometimes they reduced to nothing when Beth was here. I hate my step-family. They treat me like dirt. My mother died when I was very young and I barely even remembered her. My father was a wonderful kind man, always happy to help others. Somehow he had fallen in love with that awful wrench Susan. It wasn't long before they were married and I had myself a new family. Soon after they were married, Father left on an expedition for the King. He was killed in a sudden   
battle. When the news came to the house, I expected Susan to be   
heart-broken... I was wrong. It didn't take very long for her to turn into her evil self and bring my status down to servant. "How are they treating you?" Beth said after a pause, a look of remorse in her eyes.  
"Better." I said with a forced smile. "Susan lets other servants help with my chores now. Oh and Mina barely says any commands, but then again she really never did. Beryl makes up for that though, she commands me more then I can bare, more then I can count on hands and toes." Beth laughed at this remark.  
"My, I must teach you better math, Sweets." Then she walked over to Moonlight and ran her hands down her nose.  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Come see what I found laying in the kitchen cellar." I opened Moonlight's stall and worked my way into the back where Luna lay in her bed. I carefully picked her up and brought her to   
Beth. "I found her a few days ago. I hid her in here so no one would make me get rid of her." Beth's eyes opened in wonder.  
"Oh Serena she's adorable! What's her name?" She held the cat in gentle hands and carefully pet her.  
"I named her Luna, because of the crescent moon on her head." I said petting her also. The strangest thing about this black cat was that she had a golden crescent moon on the upper part of her head. I like to think she was sent from the gods to me, but then again it could just be an ironic little scar. "Cook gives me milk to feed her." Beth smiled up at me as she went to put Luna back in her bed.  
"Luna... It's perfect!" She threw an arm around my shoulder. "What do you say we give my aunt and cousins, a little surprise?!" I giggled as we walked back to the house. I felt like a 13 year old child with one of her in-town acquainted giggling and walking in the marketplace, something I'd never done considering my imprisonment started when my father died and I was 9. I tried not to think about it.  
"Beth dear! How are you?" Cook came running as we entered the dreary entrance hall. The fine golden curtains were dirty with age and the fireplace ashy from disuse. The stone floor was cold and rusty where the carpets didn't touch. One of these days I vow to clean up this hall and make it as fine as the palace.   
"Fine, Beatrice! And you? Still cooking wonders I hope?"  
"The only wonders I make are when you are here gracing us with your presence!" They hugged and then broke apart. "I better get back to Lady's breakfast, but anything you need just tell me, alright dear?" Beth noddedand cook rushed off into the kitchens.   
"My, nothings changed here! Now where are my lovely relatives? Sleeping I suppose?" Beth looked at me smiling. I nodded stupidly.  
"Not quite." A voice came from the left staircase. Susan walked down in her satin robe with her dirty blonde hair in curlers. You could still see the bags under her eyes. My step family were not early risers. "My dear Beth what a surprise." She said flatly. I had to keep my mouth closed with my teeth so I wouldn't laugh. "Serena shouldn't you be cleaning the rooms by now?" She said amusingly.  
"Yes, Lady." I mumbled as I walked up the stairs.  
"Serena, will you do me the pleasure of an afternoon stroll after I get settled." Beth said loudly, to Susan's obvious discomfort.  
"As you wish ma'am." I said smiling as I rushed up the rest of the stairs to clean the dirtied room's of my relatives.  
  
The morning cleanings seemed to take forever. I had to make the beds and draw baths for all my relatives, except of course Beth. Then Beryl made me clean out her fireplace. I had to iron all of Mina's and Beryl's clothes but, also ironed one of my cleanest dresses to wear into town with Beth. Then the worse came. I usually only had to do it when Susan was awfully angry with me which unbelievably wasn't often. I had to clean out every single chamberpot. It was horrible but with my   
town visit with Beth in my mind, I didn't mind it as much as I normally would have. After 4 hours of slavery, I finally was allowed to go with Beth. We took a carriage into town and stopped at a little tea shop at the center of town. It was a fancy little shop with nice lace curtains and wooden tables and chairs that glistened and shined. I felt dirty as I walked into the clean and fancy shop and saw all the duchesses and ladies sipping tea in there hundred golden coin dresses, and beautifully laid hair. Appose to my simple blue day dress and my hair braided with a ribbon at the end.   
  
"Come on Sweets, let's get a table." Beth said grabbing my hand and leading me to an empty table. Soon the waitress came to take our orders. Most of this was in French which I wasn't the best at speaking or never-the-less reading, so Beth ordered for both of us.  
"So..." I said after the waitress had gone. "How is married life? Is it as good as it sounds in books?" I said smiling lightly.  
"Better." Beth said smiling very happily which told me she was not lying. "So, is there anyone you have your eye on, Miss Serena?" She asked suspiously. I snorted.  
"Please! You know no man is good enough for me." I said laughing now."Not even the prince himself could steal my heart." Beth just shook her head.  
"It'll happen, Sweets." She smiled. "I bet when you least expect it, with the least person you'd expect. That's how love works." I smiled lightly. What I wouldn't do to be in love and get married. It all seemed so perfect. It just doesn't happen for me, I don't think it ever will. By the time I was 14 I had village boys stalking me for attention, but those didn't mean anything. They were in love with my looks, which aren't much now considering what I do everyday. I wanted someone to love me for me. The whole me, inside and out, not just for   
what I look like. Then the tea came this zoned me back into the real world.   
Beth and I chatted and gossiped until our tea was gone. I still had to buy things at the market and Bath needed to get home soon, so I sent her off in the carriage and I walked the short distance to the marketplace. I had only walked by a few stands when I saw a hooded girl being attacked by a big fish selling man by the name of Joe.  
"Come on baby, just one little smack on the lips for old Joe!" He held the woman's wrist and was pulling for her to come nearer as she pushed away.  
"Leave me alone!" I woman cried. I couldn't watch it any longer. I knew what it was like to be taken advantage of by these deceitful men. I strode over to Joe.  
"Let her go Joe!" I said sternly.  
"Serena! What a nice treat! But why deny this girl her hearts desire? Nameless, Me." He said smiling back at the girl who was still pushing herself out of his grip.  
"Don't let me get dirty Joe! I'll go get the guards! I swear by the Goddess I will!" I said more firmly walking closer to Joe. I glared at him and he dropped the girl's hand. I then took the dropped hand   
and pulled her to a creek near by where no one was in reach.  
"I want to thank you for stopping that man." She said kindly.   
"No problem, I know what it's like to get taken advantage of. I mean you kind of had no defense there..." It was then that she removed her hood. I couldn't believe it! I immediately dropped to my knees.   
"Your highness! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize, it was you..." I blubbered out.  
"Oh stop that! Get up!" I rose to my feet again. "And please call me Raye, it's the least I could do, since you saved me from that man."  
"Yes your high... Raye." I said blushing a little. "But may I ask what such royalty is doing in the marketplace and not in the palace?" I tried to ask with out being rude.  
"To have some adventure." She said as she turned and her raven black hair faced me. "The palace is the bore in boring. It isn't quite the highlight place to live."  
"What?!? You think it's bad to live in a palace! You should try my manor, nothing but ruthless..." It was then I realized I'd just yelled at a princess. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or anything. I just comes out." I said quickly blushing a deep red.  
"No, No, please, I've never had someone talk to me like that." I blushed harder when she said that. She saw me turn red. "No! It's not a bad thing! Not a bad thing at all. I never had someone not gravel over me as if I was a god or something! In all honesty I think I like it." She smiled and her purple eyes shimmered in the sunlight.  
"Well, I never thought of it that way." I said sensibly.   
"Oh I have a great idea! Why don't we be friends! Oh I'd never had a true friend! Please?" It took me awhile to comprehend what she was saying.  
"Friends? But why would you want to befriend a servant girl like me?" I ask honestly.  
"Truthfully, I like you a lot. Your different then anyone one else I ever met." She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Oh please? I swear I'll be a great friend! Really I will!"  
"Ahhh...Sure... I guess." I said slowly but happily. A princess? A princess that wants to be my friend? Who would of thought!  
"Oh I have the greatest idea!" She yelped excitedly. "Tonight there is a ball. One for my brother's birthday. Oh you must come! It'll be such great fun!"   
A BALL? ME? It was what I always dreamed of! But how could I? Susan would never let me. And in the off chance I could find a way to go, What would I wear?  
"Oh prin...Raye, I would love to, really I would but, I'd have to get permission and plus I'd have nothing to wear. And why would you want a mere servant to go to a grand ball?"  
"Oh come on Serena!" I wasn't sure where she had learned my name but she continued anyway. "You can get permission somehow! And I can give you a dress. In fact you can come to the palace now and I can have you all dolled up in no time! And your not a mere servant to me, your   
just my friend. Anyway, no one knows who you are! You could make up a name or something! No one needs to know that you're just a servant!" She was getting so excited and I admit I was also. Oh it would work out so perfectly!   
"Please say you'll come?" She looked up at me so hopefully. I couldn't just let her down like that.  
"Alright... I'll come!" I said smiling. She jumped up and we started to walk towards Springstone Manor. It was only about a five minute walk and the princess seemed to enjoy the walk exquisitely. When we finally reached the manor I asked Raye to wait outside while I get permission and a carriage. The truth was I wasn't asking permission, or at least not from the right person. I ran straight up to Beth's room, ignoring the glare from the chamber-maid. I quickly explained to her what happened.  
"Of course! Don't worry, I'll make your excuses to my aunt You go and have fun. Hey and maybe you'll meet that lucky man huh?" She said smiling.  
"I sure hope so. Thanks so much!" I gave her a quick hug before dashing downstairs to get a carriage to take us.   
One was maid up in a second and soon enough we were at the palace. I'd never been up so close before, never-the-less inside. I followed Raye as we entered a back door and went up many flights of stairs until we finally came to a bedchamber the size of our kitchen. There was a canopy bed covered in a deep red comforter. It had more pillows on it, then in all of Springstone Manor. There was a wardrobe   
and a mirror you could see your whole self in.   
"Oh this is going to be so exciting! I've never had a good time at these stupid balls, but somehow I think your going to make tonight a lot more interesting." I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not then she removed her cloak to reveal one of the most beautiful dresses I've seen in my life. It was much finer then Susan's or Beryl's. I couldn't help but stare, Raye saw me and started laughing. "What?"  
"Sorry, I just have never seen a dress that nice."  
"This? Oh please! This is nothing compared to what we'll be wearing tonight. Oh! Let me get a maid to dress us." Then she grabbed a bell off her dresser and begun to ring it. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the maid. I knew what it was like to be imprisoned into cleaning and dirty work.The bell just seemed to make it worse though, I   
would hate it if my duties were given with a bell. It seemed kind of cruel. I had better manners then to voice my opinions to a princess though. Just then there was a knock at the door. Raye walked up and   
edged it open and that's when she walked in.  
"Hey Princess. Did you need someth..." She looked up at me. "Serena?"  
"Hi Lita." I said sheepishly to the tall brunette who I had befriended in the marketplace a long time ago. I'd known she worked in the palace as a chamber-maid, but I never even thought I'd see her here.   
"Serena what are you doing here?" She asked fairly interested.  
"Princess Raye invited me. We're going to the ball." I said rather slowly. Lita just stared and looked from me to Raye.  
"Excuse me Princess, Do you mind if I talk to Serena outside for a second?" Raye shrugged and Lita and I exited the room.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly as soon as we got out of the room and the door was firmly closed.  
"I met the princess in the marketplace..."  
"What was she doing in the marketplace?" Lita asked as if I had something to do with it.  
"I don't know! Anyway she was being attacked by that awful Joe, and I took her away from him and then it all happened so fast. She invited me here and I couldn't say no." I said skipping many details.   
"Does she know what you are?" Lita asked trying not to say it offencly.  
"I told her I was a servant but she didn't seem to care. She said that no one knew who I was anyway and that I could change my name or something." I said trying to be as innocent as possible.  
"Serena! What were you thinking! Do you know what will happen if your caught! A servant out of her place is not only dismissed but usually beaten with in an inch of her death!" I stared at her. I knew she was just worried but, I also knew what she was saying was true. A servant had no right to be flaunting around court.   
"I never thought of it that way... but it's too late now. I'll just have to make sure I don't get caught I guess."  
Lita snorted." Easier said then done. What about Susan? Your not about to tell me she let you come here?"  
"No, she would never. Beth's back in town so I just told her." Lita had met Beth before. A couple of years ago Beth came to help me pick out food in the marketplace and we met Lita there. It was strange  
how they got along so well and yet they were so different. Tall, loud outgoing Lita with Short, quiet, smart Beth wasn't an excpeted friendship, but somehow it worked.  
"Beth's not going to be staying for long and you don't expect Susan to let you come next time." Lita said sorrowfully.  
"Who says there is going to be a next time? This was a one time thing. You don't expect Princess Raye to invite me to every ball do you?" I would more then love for there to be a next time but I knew there was never going to be. Even if she did ask me, Susan would never let me go.  
"You don't know the princess." Lita said eyebrows raised. Just then the door opened and Raye walked out.  
"Sorry, but is this conversation going to last any longer? Serena and I still have to get down to the hair-dressers and we only have a few hours left."   
"Yes, it's through." She turned to me." Remember what I said though, okay?" I nodded and she turned back to Raye. "Do you have a dress picked out for Lady Serena?"  
"Yes it's on the bed with mine. Please ready them." Raye pointed a finger into the room in the direction of the bed. Lita nodded. "Thank you very much." Lita smiled at me before entering Raye's room. "Come on now, we must get down to the hair-dressers!" She grabbed my hand and led me back down a different flight of stairs.   
  
Somehow I knew this was going to get me in a whole lot of trouble.  
  
Hey Mina-chan!!!!! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! As you can see this is my own little Cinderella type story(it's got it's own little twists don't worry!). I'm Starr and this is my first fanfic and I hoped you liked it. I'll try to get out the 2nd chapter next week  
and so on and so forth. I hoped you enjoyed! Please review! hehe.  
  
A special thanks to Lily my beta reader for your  
editing! It helped a lot!  
  
Send questions/comments/suggestions ect. to   
starrryder@email.com.  
  
-Starr- 


	2. The First Ball

Title: True to Yourself  
Author- Starr Ryder  
Rating- PG-PG-13  
**This chapter is PG.**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, and I maybe never will,  
but some of these characters and the storyline are mine so  
please don't touch.  
  
  
I fiddled with the curls in my hair and placed the other hand over my now, very reaveling bosom. Raye faced me towards the full mirror and I was forced to look. I stared in wonder. The dress was a beautifully made low cut pink flannel gown which cresended down to my feet. My hair was a wonder also,the hairdresser had braided a crown on my head and had all the rest of my abundant hair curled and layed down across my back. They also had applied eye coloring and a little pink rouge. According to the mirror, I was a beautifully made lady. Inside I felt just as good. This I knew, was the woman I was made out to be. Not Serena the Slave, or Serena the Servant, but Serena the Lady. I couldn't help but smile as I looked into the mirror again.   
"Wow you look really nice." Raye said smiling. I reached over and hugged her tightly with tears trying to push themselves out of my eyes. "What was that for?" She asked after I pulled away.  
"For everything..." I looked back to the mirror and gestured towards it. "For this..."  
"Aww.. Thats what friends are for." She wiped at me eyes. "Don't cry. Your gonna mess up your eye color." We both laughed as I wiped my now damp eyes.  
"Gosh, now my eyes are all red."   
"No there not, there fine come on let's get downstairs." She   
grabbed my hand and we walked out of her room together. It was then that I noticed how well she looked also. She had the nicest red ballgown on. The sleeves fell off her sholders and her long black hair was topped with a golden diamond crown. I followed her as we got to the two great doors that I figured led to the ballroom.  
"You ready?" She asked me kindly. I just nodded unable to speak for all the butterflies in my stomach stopped any form of communication. "Remember, if someone asks you your name just make one up. We can't afford you getting caught." She winked. "After all I can't lose the first friend I've ever had, now can I?" She smiled and I smiled back as the great black doors opened.   
The ballroom was even nicer then I expected. It was a huge room,   
bigger then proably the whole marketplace. Each window which had to be   
at least 20 feet tall was covered with maroon drapes and golden holders.   
At the end of the hall there were 2 staircases. They were connected and   
then cresended down, each on a different side. The ceiling was higher then even the tallest giant to reach. It held 4 shimmering shandaliers that each were bigger then even Moonlight. There was 1 long dinning tables which held pounds of food and then many others for dining. Back by the staircases there were 4 thrones. 2 in the middle and 2 smaller ones at each side of the bigger. Two of those were already occupied by who I assumed to be the King and Queen. On the right side there was a stage and the band was starting to tune up. I was still looking around at the many people in the room when Raye grabbed my hand.  
"Oh, there's Mother and Father! Come! You must meet them!" She   
started to pull me towards them when I stopped her and faced her to me.  
"I can't meet them! I'm just a servant girl and..." I blubbered.   
Raye just made a face.  
"Not tonight your not! Tonight your as worthy of talking to them as anyone in this room. Now come on!" She countinued to pull me through the rest of the room. I didn't even struggle. I was starting to feel sick in the stomach. I remembered Lita's warning and felt more quiesy. My worries only rose when I was infront of King Harold and Queen Rebecca. The King had coal-black hair unlike his daughters and a round cheery face I'd only seen from far away. He had a long royal robe in the color of red. The Queen had light blonde hair unlike Raye and The King she had a slim skinny face. She had a long midnight blue gown and a light blue shall. Her green eyes sparkled as we came closer.  
"Raye darling!" The Queens voice was light and dainty. It reminded me much of Beth's.   
"Hello Mother." She hugged her mother briefly.  
"Why who is your friend, my daughter?" The Queen asked after they   
parted and I had begun to feel quite awquered.   
"Mother, Father, this is my friend...ah..."  
"Lady Serenity." I said as I curtised. It was the first name in my head.  
"Yes, my friend Lady Serenity." Raye repeated.  
"Well it's very nice to meet you, Lady Serenity." The King replied. He had a much musical voice. He smiled at me.  
"The pleasure is all mine." I smiled back at him.  
"Dearest," The Queen said to Raye. "Could you please go find your  
brother? This ball is for him after all and he is not even in sight!"  
"Alright,Mother." Raye took my hand. "Come along Serenity." We   
laughed at the empizated name. I could tell we left the monaches in udder confusion. "See that wasn't so bad huh?" She said as soon as we were away and stopped laughing.  
"Oh yeah we were real classy. You didn't even know my name!" I said laughing again.  
"Yeah well, thats alright." She said making a face. "Now to find that brother of mine." She quickly scanned the room and stopped soon after. "Ah-ha!" She said walking over to one of the dinning tables. This one seemed to be swarmed with a bunch of woman. They were surrounding one man that wasn't in my clear view of vison. Raye pushed through all the woman and got some not so warming comments from them. It was then that I saw him. He was talking to a tall green eyed flirt who was flaunting herself more then even my own dress could flaunt me. He had black hair much like his fathers. It seemed so touchable and perfect. It wasn't until he turned to face Raye that I saw his eys. They were the unique color of sapphire blue. He's face was a most perfect shape and I had to keep my head down so I wouldn't stare.  
"We'll dear Darien, you've found some more admires?" Raye asked   
eyebrows raised.   
"Not more, all the same. They've just found more area's to flaunt and more places to put make-up." Even his voice was perfect! Wait a second what am I talking about? I'm a mere servant girl and he's prince for heaven's sakes! And plus, I'm Serena, the girl who doesn't fall in love or get schoolboy crushes!   
All this while my eyes were still fixed on the floor below me and I didn't notice him come next to me.  
"Is there something of intrest on the floor that I'm not aware of?" I looked up only to realize his face was only inches from mine. My heart started drumming a beat of it's own while my knees began to quivere.  
"No...No... Not at all." I found my voice with difficulty. Then he did something so cruel that I wanted to hit him, for all he was a prince. He smiled.  
"Good then." He laughed. His laugh chimed through my head. Then Raye, my now savior, stepped in.  
"Darien this is my friend, Lady Serenity, Serenity this is my brother Darien." She said smiling wickedly for some reason.  
I curtised. "A pleasure to meet you, your highness."  
He bowed. "Pleasures all mine."  
Just then the orchestra started to play a slow waltz. Many couples went onto the dance floor. A young knight came up and tapped Raye on the shoulder.  
"Your highness, will you do me the pleasure of a dance?" He offered her his hand. I was afraid she would leave me here and make me stand around like a mindless idiot.  
"Yes, sure. Just one moment please?" She turned towards Darien and me. "Darien could you please dance with Serenity? She's new and I don't want to leave her standing alone."  
"No it's alright. Really." I said quickly.  
"It's alright, I'll do it." He said. At that point he seemed kind of self-concered to me. Talking as if I were a challage to be forfilled.  
"No, really, I don't even dance that well." I said glaring at Raye.  
"Don't worry! Just follow Darien's lead he's a great dancer. Go on!" She then took the knights arm and they extended onto the dance floor.  
"So what do you say?" He asked extending his hand to me.  
"Ummm... Alright. But I really am a horrid dancer."  
"Don't worry, just follow my lead." He led me out onto the dance   
floor and then put his hand around my waist and the other connected with my hand. As soon as his hand touched mind I felt a comforting shock. It fit perfectly as though meant for it, almost as a glove. It was then I realized how tall the prince actually was. He was at least a half a foot taller then my 5'7. I just continued to stare at my feet while trying to get the hang of the dance. He was a wonderful dancer. He somehow made it a whole lot easier then it really was.  
"So your not from around here I would think." I lifted my head a bit when he said this.  
"Ahhh... No, not from here. I'm visiting my aunt and cousins." I   
lied.  
"Oh. Where is it your from?"  
"Ummmm... Much...Much farther then you've ever travelled I'm sure."  
"I've travelled many places. I'll give it a shot."  
"Ummm... Beth." I practically hit myself at the answer. Beth? Beth wasn't a city! Never-the-less a town!   
"Your right, never heard of it." He whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but smile. He believed me! This blockhead believed me! My Gods! He must be like one of those beautiful on the outside, but completely empty on the inside people.But my happy thoughts weren't enough to stop my heart from beating 20 times faster when he did so.  
"Yes, Beth's far up north, past the Ridge Mountains." I said happy with my made up town.  
"Really?" He looked at my suspiciously. "I visited all city's in   
that area and I don't recall one being named Beth. Was it newly found?"  
Shit. I had to go on didn't I? I couldn't just leave it at that!  
"Well then you must have missed this particular city, your highness. Beth is a very small city and is very easy to miss."  
"Oh well then I must have just over looked it." He repiled after a long pause.   
TWICE THE FOOL! I can't believe I just fooled a prince twice! I had no idea what his face looked like at this point because I was still staring at the floor but I could almost bet it was one of confusion.   
As the dance required he twired me out and then back in closer then before. I wasn't aware of this part of the dance until it was too late. I tripped over myself and almost fell flat on my face, hadn't Darien been there to stop my fall. I could feel my face turn a deep red.  
"Well, you weren't kidding about not knowing how to dance now were you?" He laughed. Not only was he a dumb-block but he was arrogant to! Here I was, ready to run out of teh room in embarassment and he had the spite to mock me at it.  
"I told you I was horrid at it." I said coldly. I knew he noticed the tone of voice I used. I was much relived when, soon after that the dance ended, and after a quick curtisy I parted from Darien.  
"Beth? Who the hell wold live in a place named Beth?" I laughed to myself as I was walking back to where Raye stood now.  
"Lovely dancing." She said smiling. I made a face.  
"But wasn't it?" I asked sacasically. "Your brother is a wonderful dancer, but not much in the noggin, huh?"  
"What makes you think so." She asked curiously.  
"I told him I lived in Beth."  
"In where?"  
"Exactly."   
"And he believed you?!" She said laughing nd holding the table to   
hold her steady.  
"That he did." I said laughing equally as hard.   
"What's so funny?" A voice spoke from behind me. I turned around and faced Darien. It only made me laugh harder and I turned to see Raye   
laughing even harder then me. I just stayed bent over laughing but Raye  
somehow regained her voice back.  
"Just a little joke..." Laugher."Serenity told me."giggling. "One she heard in..." More laughing. "In Beth." At these last word she started laughing hysterically and my laughter only increased.  
"Alright..." That was all he manged to say. After all what could he say to two laughing girls who obviously couldn't do anything but laugh. He causally turned around and walked away then. I was able to control my laughter after that, and it eventually subsided.   
For most of the ball we stood there and talked. We each rejected   
dozens of invitations to dance, Raye, so she could stay with me, and Me   
becuase I didn't want to trip over myself again. Time went by so quickly and I didn't realize how late it was getting.I yawned.  
"Goddess, I'm tired!" I said yawning again. I wonder what time it   
is? As almost on signal the grand clock started to chim. 11 chimes. 11 o'clock, Already! I'd be in so much trouble, and I knew it. I tried to  
act as calm as I could. "Maybe I should be going. I don't want to get in too much trouble." I said causally.  
"Well, I wouldn't want you to get in any trouble." Raye said nodding. "Come back up to my chambers and change." She motioned me to the door and we quietly walked back to her bed-chambers. I quickly changed into my blue dress once again. I looked at the pink gown. I mourned the loss of such a fine dress, which had been mine for a few short hours. I walked out from behind the changing-screen and went to hand the dress and shoes to Raye. She just shook her head. For a second I thought I had ruined them, for why else would she be shaking her head, but I soon realized that wasn't the reason.  
"You keep it." I just stood there, trying to comprehend the words she just said. I could keep it! Oh Goddess! Wow. Never had I ever had such a luxuary in my life, at least not before my father died! Then I realized I coudn't keep it. This was too generious. And what would a servant girl do with a grand dress like this? It would waste away in my closet. Although I would love the idea of just calling it my own.  
"Oh thank you your highness, but I can't. You've been more then kind as to inviting me here and dressing me up and all. I couldn't take it, I just couldn't." I so wanted to just take it, but my dignity would never let me.  
"What are you talking about? You must take it. I mean Serena, it's practically made for you! I could never wear it anyway! So go on. Please." She smiled and I slowly looked down at it. I placed it on the bed where she had been sitting and gave her a huge hug.  
"Thank you so much. You have no idea what you have done for me   
tonight." She just smiled wider.  
"No, you have no idea what you did for me. I've never met anyone like you. I'm very happy were friends."  
"Me too." I said smiling and wiping at my eyes. She just smiled back. "I'm gonna miss having a friend like you." I said giving her yet another hug.  
"What are you talking about?" She pulled away quickly.  
"Well, it's not like I'll be seeing you, I mean, I couldn't risk   
coming here again and I couldn't ask you to come to the city again." I  
shrugged. Raye bit her bottom lip in thought.  
"Wait a second, is there anyone I'd be able to give a message to, for you to recieve?" She said slowly. I thought for a second.  
"Ummm... I don't thi... Oh wait! There is! You can talk to Lita! I see her in town all the time! Just give it to her." I smiled thinking of spending a day with Raye again. I rather enjoyed her company and would really like to see her again.  
"Alright." She smiled back. "You better be going now. See you soon!"  
"Bye!" I whispered exiting the door.  
A few moments later I was out of the palace and stepping inside the carriage, heading back to what seemed like a deathcall compared to the night I just had. We soon pulled up to the back of Springstone Manor. I carefully exited the carriage door and entered the back door as quietly as I could. I carefully crept up the stairs and into the servants wing. I opened my door and closed it quietly.   
I placed the bag which contained the dress and shoes at the side of the door and smiled a little remembering my time. As I quickly prepared for bed I tried to recalled the nights happenings, but all I could think of was Darien. I just remembered him smiling at me and holding me close after I fell while dancing, I remembered him being so confused when Raye and I were laughing at him. I couldn't seem to remember anything else, and I wasn't sure why. Whatever was blocking my meomory was annyoing me. It didn't matter now though. I wouldn't see him again. At that thought for some reason I felt my heart weigh down a bit. What was I doing? Or more likely what was my body doing? Obviously more things I didn't want it to do. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I lazily got into bed and pulled the blankets over my head and fell asleep soon after my head touched the pillow.  
  
The morning was dull and gray. I could see through my window it had started to drizzle. It didn't matter much to me though. I was still in a great mood. I carefully got dressed in another one of my taddered dresses and left my room. I nearly skipped down the hallways and down the stairs. When I got down to the dining hall my step-family were already eating.  
"Good Morning dear family!" I said cheerfully. Dear family? Where did that come from? I looked around at the stunned faces of my step family and the smiling face of Beth. I grabbed an apple and some milk from cook before skipping out to the stables. I opened the door loudly, and walked up to Moonlights stall.  
"Hey girl! Miss me?" I pet her absently and fed her the apple.  
"I'm sure she did, considerign you didn't come back until 11:30   
last night." Beth said from behind me. I hadn't even heard her come in.  
I giggled. "So how was it?"  
"Oh Beth it was just the best!" I entered the stall and started to feed Luna her milk when still talking."You should have seen it! Everyone was dressed so nice... I was dressed so nice..."  
"I can see." She said touching the perfect curls still intaced in my hair. I fingered it. I completly forgot to take it out. My step family must have been stunned this morning when I came down.   
"Oh right, I forgot. But, you must see the dress! Could you believe that the princess let me keep it! The room was so big. Bigger then practically all of Springstone.The Princess was so nice! The King and Queen were just as nice! I can't even believe I met them! And the prince..."  
"How was he?" Beth raised her eyebrows. I sighed.  
"Well, it'd be an under-statment to say he was the most handsome  
man I've ever seen." Beth laughed at this. "But he was an awful blockhead." I shook my head. Beth laughed harder at this.  
"How so?" She asked still laughing.  
"Well when we danced..."  
"You danced?"  
"Well, yes but, when we were dancing he asked me where I lived and I told him Beth..." Beth snorted.  
"You told him what?"  
"I told him I lived in Beth!" I laughed along with her.  
"And what did he say?"  
"He said he'd never heard of it."  
"How very causal." She smiled. "Well I suppose that doesn't make him too bright but then again, how was he suppose to tell you otherwise?"  
"Well I guess so, I mean it would sound awfully weird if he told me I didn't live in a real place." Beth took over feeding Luna.  
"Maybe not such a blockhead after all?" She asked eyeing me.   
"No still a blockhead." I said after a pause.I took the safest answer I could. Then the milk was gone, and I put Luna back into her bed. Beth and I walked back up to Springstone.  
Susan and Beryl were still eating when we got back into the dining hall.  
"Child don't you have some place to be?" Susan shot at me. "Some   
cleaning that has been untended?"   
"Yes ma'am." I said my head drooping down but my smile still held.  
"What are you just standing there for servant?" Beryl said coldly  
flicking her blood red hair out of her face. "Go make yourself useful   
somewhere. Your presence is hurting my head." How me being in the room   
had any affect on Beryl's headaches were a mystery to me, but in any case I started to walk back to the staircase.  
"Considering you forgot to pick up the grocieries yesterday, you will go back to the market today and pick up twice as much." Susan said almost as if she thought it was a punishment. All I could do was smile and I ran up to get started with my chores.  
  
The day went by rather quickly. I finished my chores in record time. I couldn't wait to get down to the market. The rain had stopped before I had left, so I didn't have to worry about that. I put on another one of my nice dresses before I left just in case. It was a long walk to the market, but it didn't seem to take too long today. As I entered the marketplace I carefully walked up to the first fruitcart.  
"Morning Lady," The woman behind the stand said. Her aqua wavy hair was tied back today and her white dress was shining in the new sunlight.  
"Morning Michelle!" I said happily picking out the ripe peaches.  
"My are we in a good mood this morning." She said curiously.  
"Well why shouldn't we be?" I said taking a last apple and moving on to the fish cart. But what I saw there wasn't just fish but one thing I had least expected... Prince Darien.  
"Lady Serenity, good morning." He said rather suprised, as I took a package of fish from the cartman. "What are you doing here?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm picking up a few greocies," I said looking up at him. I started to walk away and he followed.  
"Don't you have servants to do that though?" He asked curiously.  
"Unlike some selfish people," I said looking up at him. "I don't  
fully depend on my servants." I walked over to the meat cart and started looking for some fresh meat. Suprising enough, he still followed.  
"Are you calling me selfish?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Did it seem like I was?"  
"I'm not sure."   
"Well then you'll never know I guess." I paid for the meat and   
continued walking through the town square. Still he followed me. I swiftly turned around to face him.  
"How is it, you may court and tumble any woman in this court, and yet you choose to stalk the one who has no sort of liking for you?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He just stared and smiled. I assumed he had no idea anyone could say something like that to him. I wasn't completley lying for I didn't like the blockhead, but I somewhat enjoyed this little game we were playing.  
"I think of it as a challange." He replied after.  
"Well, I refuse to be a challange for a stuck up snobbish prince." I said turning away again and walking towards the vegatable cart.   
"You forget who your talking to? Remember I'm the prince! I could punish you dearly!." He said more as a joke then a threat.  
"I'm awfully sorry, but prince or not, my tongue stops for no one." I smiled. "Actually I'm told it's one of my many charms, but it's not like you'd care in the least." I said putting some carrots in my bag.  
"I wouldn't argue that in the least." He said looking down to me. I stared at him and couldn't help but smile.  
"Did you just compliment me?"  
"Did it sound like I did?" He asked with a mocking smile.  
"I'm not sure that's why I'm asking." I said matching the grin.  
"Well then I guess you'll never know." He whispered into my ear. He then turned around and heading back down the square. I had no idea why but he didn't seem like such a blockhead right about then. I smiled to myself and quickly paid for the vegatables and started heading back to Springstone Manor.  
  
Hey mina-chan!!! I hope you liked this chapter. A quick thanks to  
all the reviewers and people who emailed me! And another thank you to  
Lily, my editor and Beth-chan!!!! Read her stories because there the  
best! Send questions/suggestions/comments ect. to starrryder@email.com.  
  
-Starr- 


	3. Sisters,Cats, and Goddesses

Title: True to Yourself  
Author- Starr Ryder  
Rating- PG-PG-13  
**This chapter is PG-PG-13.**  
  
I quietly closed the door behind me as I entered   
Springstone. I smiled lightly to myself as I placed the   
bags of food on the kitchen countertop and stepped out   
into the entrance hall once again.  
"Where were you last night?" Came a sudden voice   
in front of me. I was startled to find Mina standing at   
the foot of the stairway. Surprisingly her tone wasn't one   
of command but one of kind curiosity.  
"I... I was out on an errand for Beth." I said   
sticking to the excuse Beth had given them. Her face didn't   
move she just walked closer to me.  
"You don't have to lie to me." She smiled slightly.   
"I know Beth would never order you around. You are friends   
and friends don't order other friends around." I snorted.  
"You know that ordering me to do something doesn't   
necessarily mean work?" I said taking a seat at the table.   
Trying not to let anything loose I hanged the subject   
quickly. "Where are your mother and sister?"  
"They went to the beauty salon in town." She took a seat   
next to mine and stared down at her feet. "You want to know   
something?" She said changing the subject. "I'm not like them,  
as much as I try to be, I'm just not." She looked up to me with  
her blue eyes showing almost a look of sadness. She looked   
back down to her feet. "I can't understand how they can order   
people about as they do. Especially you."  
"Me?" I asked her bending down slightly trying to see   
her face. This confession didn't surprise me one bit. I knew   
from the start Mina wasn't like her family. When they first   
moved in, I had hoped me and Mina could be friends. She of   
course was repeatedly trying to follow Beryl in everyway she   
could, including being wickedly cruel to me. She looked up   
at me almost startled  
"Of course! I mean this is just as much your house as   
it is ours." Her eyes found a way back to her feet.  
"Well, I suppose..." I said shrugging.  
"I remember after your father died," She looked up   
to me almost apologetically. I nodded to tell her it was   
okay. "I... I asked Mama why you had to be a servant if   
this was your house and not ours to begin with. I said   
that you shouldn't be a maid and should be able to live the   
way we do. She said I was being a dolt and sent me off to   
bed with no dinner for even mentioning it." She fingered her   
long blonde hair gently. I stared at her. Never   
in a million years had I ever thought she would defend me   
like that. I'd always known Mina was different then her   
family but not different enough to defend me. "You wanna   
know something funny." She said smiling slightly up at   
me. "I still don't get why you're serving us. Your twice the   
person Beryl and I are. And I know she'd strike me for   
saying so but your three times the person Mama is." I don't   
know why but right then I broke down in tears, my hands   
covering my eyes like a child. I had never in my life dreamed   
anyone in my family would say something like that. Mina   
gasped and I looked up at her. "Oh I made you cry! I'm   
sorry! I really am Serena!" She placed a comforting shaking   
hand on my back and bent down next to me. I smiled and   
shook my head.  
"No, no." I said shaking my head more. "It's just,   
no one has ever said something that nice to me before."   
Mina stared up at me confused.  
"You're surely joking." She said laughing slightly. I   
shook my head joining her laughter.  
"But you're wrong." She looked at me questionably. "I might   
be a better person then your sister and your mother, but you?   
Never." I could see her try not to smile.  
"How could you say such fooie? I mean look at you! Your   
beautiful and smart and nice. And I'm ugly and dumb..."  
"You are not!" I interrupted sternly. "Mina you're twice as   
pretty as me! And you are not dumb!"  
"I am not as pretty as you! Beryl says I have the looks   
of a toad and the brain of a log. I wasn't educated much as   
you were and...What?" She looked upon my stunned face. I knew   
Beryl was cruel but I never knew she would say something like   
that to her own sister! Especially when they were false! Mina   
certainly wasn't ugly. I was surprised she wasn't engaged   
already. She had perfect long blonde hair and shimmering blue   
eyes. She wasn't fat and had terrific curves. I just stared   
down at the floor.  
"Did she really say that?" I asked after a moment   
of silence.  
"Well, of course. It's true." She answered sadly.  
"Oh Mina, your not any of that!" I said laying a   
comforting hand on her shoulder. "I bet you could find a   
million men that would be dying for a chance at you! Beryl   
is nothing compared to you, nothing at all, and don't let   
her tell you otherwise." I could see the tears starting to   
form in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug before I could   
think of what it meant. I had actually gotten along with   
my step-sister. Not only were we getting along but I think   
we were actually friends.   
"You're so nice. I wish I was like you."  
"No you don't. Stay just the way you are." I said   
smiling back at her.  
"Wanna hear something funny? You do know why Beryl went   
to the hair salon?" I shook my head making a face. "When you   
came down the stairs this morning and Beryl saw your hair like   
that," She flicked at the curls still in my hair. "She got so   
angry and got Mama take her to the salon to get it just like   
that." I laughed uncontrollably for the second time in 2 days.   
I can't believe I hadn't realized that sooner! Mina quickly   
joined me.  
"You're surely kidding me?" I said when I could finally   
speak. Mina just shook her head not able to speak yet. Mina   
took a deep breath and calmed down.  
"Now you have to be kidding if you told me you got that  
do' while out on an errand." She said raising her eyebrows. I   
smiled and looked away.  
"Not quite..." I said blushing.  
"Don't tell me you're having a secret affair! That's what   
all the chamber-maids are saying!" She looked at me eyes wide.  
"No!" I said waving my hand. I looked around. "Not here,"   
I bit my bottom lip. I grabbed her hand and started going up   
the stairs. "I'll tell you in my room. Come on."  
  
  
  
"You talked like that to the prince?!" Mina squealed   
nearly dropping her glass of ale on my bed.  
"Well, yes, but he was being perfectly dreadful to me  
so I had the right to be." I said shrugging a little. I had   
told her everything. I had even told her my little encounter   
with Darien in the marketplace. She seemed to think it was   
perfectly wonderful. What I hadn't told her was that Darien   
was driving me nuts and inside my head all the time.  
"Oh yes perfectly dreadful." She said sarcastically. She   
drank the rest of her ale and put the glass on the wood floor.   
She fell back onto the bed and sighed. "Oh why must things   
like this happen to you!"  
"Things like this? What things?" I said leaning over   
her. She sprang up.  
"I've read enough romance novels to realize that the   
prince is quite taken with you." She said smiling slyly.  
"Oh please!" I said rolling my eyes.   
"Serena if that's not flirting I don't know what is!"   
She smiled raising her eyebrows. "And if I'm wrong, which   
I'm not, I believe that you my dear, were indeed flirting   
back." My mouth flew open.  
"No! Of...... no.....No!" I baffled out. I knew I was.   
I knew I was then, and I knew I was now, but I didn't   
want Mina to know, I knew  
"You darling, are a liar!" She said jumping to her   
feet.  
"I...I am not!" I said standing up. Mina just stood   
and glared at me with those blue eyes of hers. I swiftly   
reached for my pillow and was about to fling it at her...  
DING.  
DING.  
"A caller now?" Mina said suspiciously. She left   
the room and made her way to the entrance hall, I followed   
behind her. She went to the door and opened it a crack   
before opening it all the way.  
"May I help you?" She asked Lita who was standing   
at the door.  
"Lita?" I asked walking up to her.  
"Serena," She handed me the letter. "This is from   
the ah...." She paused not wanting to say the princess   
in front of Mina.  
"It's alright, she knows." I said smiling and taking   
the letter. "Lita, this is my step-sister Mina. Mina,   
this is my friend Lita."   
"Nice to meet you." Mina said extending her hand.  
"Pleasure." Lita said shaking it. I quickly drew   
my attention to the letter. I ripped open the envelope   
and opened the letter. It read in a curvy cursive-  
  
'Serena-  
I hope this reaches you okay. I wanted   
to ask you to come to the palace tomorrow night. We're   
having another ball for some foreign countries monarchs   
arrival and I'm positive it would be a total bore without   
you. Please say you'll come? It's at 9:00pm but I'll send   
a carriage there at 4:00 to pick you up and bring you here.   
Please come. Send message back with Lita. She'll make sure   
I get it.   
  
Your very bored friend,  
Raye'  
  
Another ball? Oh how I'd die to go! It was a dream!   
Seeing Raye again! Darien... Well I'd sort him out later.   
Going to the palace and getting away from Susan and Beryl.   
If only I could! But I knew that I couldn't. Susan would   
never let me go and Beth could only cover for me so often.   
I sighed.  
"What is it?" Mina asked stepping towards me.  
"She wants me to go to another ball tomorrow night."   
I looked at the floor shaking my head.  
"You don't want to go?" Mina asked.  
"No, I'd die to go! But I can't. I mean it's not like   
your mother would be letting me go and Beth can only cover   
for me a certain amount of times." I sighed again. "It's   
impossible."  
"No it isn't!" Mina ran up to me taking the piece of   
paper from my hand. "I could do it! I'll tell Mama and   
Beryl that I sent you out. They'll never suspect a thing if   
I do it."   
I looked up at Mina who was staring at me waiting  
for an answer. I couldn't believe that a girl I had hated   
just yesterday was now my savior. It was completely   
ridiculous that she was related to the worst of beings.   
I stared back at her. "You'd do that for me?" I whispered.   
She just smiled.  
"Of course. That's what sisters are for, and I have   
a lot of catching up to do with that duty..." She didn't   
even get to finish before I had her in my arms in a big   
sisterly hug.  
"Wait a second Serena!" Lita interrupted and I pulled   
away from Mina. "Serena, it's not like I don't want you to   
go, but, I don't want you to lose everything either." She   
rubbed her temples gently. "What if you get caught? I mean   
it's not likely someone will recognize you but what if they   
do? Are you willing to risk everything?" I stared up at her   
laughing a little.  
"Lita you talk like it's a life or death situation."   
"But it is! You know the consequences for a servant   
out of there place! Think about it Serena!" I knew what   
happened when a servant was out of place, there owner  
was allowed to whip them. It was one of those rare   
occasions that barely happened, but when it did it could  
sometimes be deadly. "Serena if you get caught your   
stepmother is not going to be understanding! She'd whip   
you until you bled to death and there would be nothing me,   
or Mina or Beth could do at that point. I don't want that   
to happen Serena! You're my friend and I can't let you keep   
doing this." I frowned when she finished. Although I hated   
to say it, I knew she was right. If I was caught I was long   
gone. Susan wouldn't care, she'd take pride in having a   
reason to beat me. At that point nothing anyone could say   
would matter.   
"Your right, I was stupid to even think of it..."   
"No!" Mina sternly interrupted placing herself in front   
of me. "Serena, you deserve to go to that ball! You can't   
live your life in fear of my mother! That's exactly what  
she wants and if you give in there will be nothing left for  
you. She'll take advantage of that and you know it." She   
placed her hands on my shoulders. "Serena, there's something   
special out there for you and your not going to find it   
here." I stared at her for a second trying to make sense of   
her words. She was also right, in a strange way. Something   
amazing could happen and I would miss it if I sat by and   
watched. I couldn't live my whole life following Susan   
and Beryl's orders like a mechanical machine. I couldn't,   
and I wouldn't. Going to another ball would just be another  
step to my freedom and I was willing to take it. Life was   
full of surprises and they wouldn't come looking for you.  
"Your right too." I said sighing. I turned to Lita who   
was biting her lip in though. "She is right, Lita. As much   
as a risk I would be taking, I can't be afraid of Susan all   
my life. I have to start somewhere and why not have some   
fun along the way?" She looked up at me sadly.  
"I just don't want you to get hurt." I could see   
how she was debating with herself.  
"I promise I'll be careful. If not for myself,   
for you and Mina." I could see she found comfort in my   
words. I smiled a little. "God knows I can't leave Mina with   
those two evils." Mina and Lita laughed at this. "Now you   
go tell Raye I'll attend." Lita nodded and left the Manor.  
"You know, I never really realized how ugly this   
could get if you're caught." Mina said frowning a little.   
"Do be careful. Lita has her reasons for worrying."  
"I know." I said sitting back onto a chair. "We   
have one problem though."  
"What?" Mina asked curiously.  
"Your mother." I snorted. "She can't know we're   
friends. She'll know your helping me with something."  
"Your right." Mina said biting her lip. "She'll know.   
If not her then Beryl will."  
"Geez, just when we were started to get close." I   
chuckled.  
"Well," She smiled. "Under these circumstances I must   
order you to go upstairs and get ready for your departure   
tomorrow." She pointed her finger to the stairs. I smiled   
back at her.  
"As you wish, Madame Mina." I said curtsying and   
running up the stairs with Raye's letter still clutched   
in my hand.  
  
Later that night, Susan and Beryl came back from   
the beauty salon. Beryl's hair looked a little worse for   
wear. Unfortunately my style did not suit her well and she   
came back with a head full of massive messy curls and a   
braid slanted to the left of her head. Beryl's face was   
just as delightful as her hair. Her scowl was not one of   
happiness. Susan entered behind her, complaining how she   
had wasted her money completely. When they sat down for   
dinner Beryl had wrapped her hair in a huge purple towel   
and refused to take it off.   
"Mama, Serena will not be here tomorrow." Mina said   
as I was serving their deserts. I gave her a furtive smile   
as I placed down her plate.  
"Will she not?" Susan asked eyeing me as I placed   
her plate down.  
"No, I've asked her to run me an errand in the   
city. She shall be leaving around 4:00 and won't be back   
until late I believe." For such little practice, Mina was   
a wonderful actress. "Your always telling me to use the   
servants and so I figured, let them do it and save some   
time for myself." Susan smiled at this.  
"Very good Mina, I'm happy you finally realized   
where their place in life is." I saw Mina trying not to   
burst out in laughter as I was handing Beryl her dish. I   
tried to look as sad as possible but with Mina turning  
all red and nodding like a mumbling idiot I couldn't   
help but smile a little and hope no one saw. Unfortunately   
Beryl glanced my way and caught sight of my smile.  
"What is it that you have the wench doing sister?"   
Beryl asked nose in the air and a fork making its way   
to her mouth. I looked over at Mina. She didn't seem   
panicked as I was.  
"I'm sending her off to order me new dresses.   
A lady called Molly owns a dress shop in the city and   
I've been in need for a few dresses so I'm sending   
her off." I sighed in relief. Thank god Mina had something   
planned! I thought we were dead for sure! Beryl didn't   
seemed satisfied though. She looked suspiciously at Mina.  
"That wouldn't take the whole day Mina, She'll be   
back by 8:00 at most." Beryl place another forkful of cake   
in her mouth and pushed the plate away with half the cake   
left. I again glared at Mina. She still seemed calm.  
"Dear sister! 8:00 you are surely kidding! With dresses   
must come shoes and accessories! You need everything to   
attract the opposite sex."  
Beryl laughed a wicked laugh. "Mina darling as if   
any male would look a glance your way! Do not dream of such   
things!" I saw Mina grow quiet and I felt the anger come to   
my face. Acting on impulse I reached for Beryl's plate and   
'accidentally' let it slip off the table onto her lap. She   
screeched loudly and I saw Mina's mouth fall open as she   
stared up at me in happy shock. I put my hand to my mouth   
in surprise.  
"You little bitch!" Beryl screamed.   
"Awfully sorry miss, it slipped right out of my   
hand." I said trying my best not to laugh at her.  
"Mama! Mama, look what the little brute did to   
me!" Beryl whined to Susan. Susan jumped up and walked   
up to Beryl examining the stain now on Beryl's dress.  
"It'll come out with a few washings." Susan said   
still trying to rub it off. Beryl moaned. "Hush Beryl.   
Serena go up to your room now! No dinner for you tonight!"   
She pointed to the staircase leading to the servant's wing.   
I slouched down still smiling and walked the way to the   
stairs.   
"Serena! I'd like to talk to you about the dresses   
for tomorrow later on. Please do not fall asleep." Mina   
said smiling slightly. I nodded.  
"Yes ma'am." I said as I walked up the stairs.   
My stomach grumbled slightly. I knew it was a stupid   
thing to do, but at that point I was so mad at what   
Beryl had said that I would have slapped her, had I had   
the courage. How dare she speak to Mina so! She wasn't   
at all one to be saying anything! Her head was wrapped in   
a towel for god's sake! Still I knew I would pay for it   
later. It didn't matter though. Cook would give me   
something to eat later on when my relatives retired to bed.   
  
I lazily walked up to my room, closing the door   
behind me softly. I reached for Raye's letter which still   
lie on my bed. I sat down on the bed as I reread the   
letter. God I hoped this was going to be worth all the   
lies and the risks. Somehow in the back of my mind I knew   
it was. I knew I'd find whatever Mina said I was meant to   
find there. I didn't know why but in my flare of excitement   
my mind somehow kept referring back to Darien and our   
conversation in the marketplace. Would he be there? Of course   
he would be there you dolt! It's his palace! Well not his   
palace but... Oh god now I'm correcting my thoughts!   
KNOCK  
KNOCK  
I shifted my head to the door as Mina opened it.   
She walked in carrying a bag of some sort, she placed   
it on the floor and sat next to me.  
"Hi." I said smiling.  
"Hi. I brought some food for you." She picked up   
the bag at the side of the bed and handed it to me.   
"Cook gave it to me." I opened the bag to find a bowel of   
soup, a piece of chicken and a blueberry muffin. I laughed  
a little at the desert she picked.   
"Thanks." I said unwrapping the soup and digging out   
a spoon from in the bag.  
"No, Thank you." I looked up at her, not sure what   
I was being thanked for. "No one has ever stood up for me   
like you did. That was really nice of you and I'm sorry you   
lost your dinner because of me." I nodded my head remembering   
why I was being thanked. Then I shook it.  
"Oh you deserved it! After all you're doing for me, I'd   
dump a thousand pieces of cake on Beryl." I smiled at her.   
"Don't worry about it." She smiled back at me.  
"Now," She said as she rose from the bed. "I hate   
to have you travel so far, but you must come and pick a   
dress to wear into the city tomorrow." I shook my head at   
Mina.  
"Where would we be traveling?" I asked raising my   
eye-brows. "My wardrobe is right there." I said pointing   
to the old wardrobe in the corner of the room.  
"You're kidding right?" Mina said making a face. "Our   
Lady Serenity must have a wonderful dress to go to the   
palace with! And frankly my dear that wardrobe isn't going   
to work."  
"But that's all I have." I said looking down to the   
floor. I had no proper dresses to wear to the palace. Even   
the one I had worn the first time was appalling to be seen   
in even if it wasn't to the ball. I'd have to due with one   
of my old tattered dresses and hope no one could see me in it   
for too long.  
"Well, that's what I expected. So here comes our far   
traveling," She said raising her eyebrows. "To my room."  
"Why would we go there?" I asked rather stupidly   
not realizing what she had in mind. Mina rolled her eyes.  
"To pick out a dress from my wardrobe of course!"  
"Oh," I said finally getting it. "Oh, I couldn't   
take one of your dresses Mina."   
"Well, for goodness sake why not?!" Mina said   
crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.  
"Because they're yours!" I knew it was kind of   
stupid but it made sense before I said it.  
"And your point is?" She asked still tapping her   
foot. I just kind of shrugged. "Serena," She walked   
towards me and gave me a hug around the shoulders.   
"We're sisters. I know I haven't acted like one until   
just now, but that doesn't change it. Now come on. They're   
just as much mine as yours."   
I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Alright fine!"   
She led me down the hall and into another and entered her   
room.  
  
Before I knew it, I had had a dress and shoes for   
tomorrow and I was lying in my bed waiting for sleep to   
come. My dress was a simple yet elegant one. It was a no   
sleeved yellow dress. It had white bodice and the edges were   
also trimmed with white. The long skirt almost covered my feet  
fully. The shoes were white flats and fit me perfectly although   
they were too small for Mina. The dress was perfect, the shoes   
were perfect and I knew that I would feel perfect in them.   
While thinking of my dress and my shoes and of my visit to the   
palace, I carelessly fell off into sleep.  
  
The morning sun shown through the window. The bright   
yellow wakening me from my dreams. I rose tiredly from my   
bed and dressed in my tattered clothes once again,   
dreaming of the clothes I would be wearing in only a matter   
of hours. When I entered the entrance hall, and to my surprise   
Beth was sitting at the table, sipping tea.   
"Your back?" I said surprised that she hadn't stayed   
at her friends house longer. She was planning on staying   
there a week but I guess she changed her plans.  
"I'm glad to see you too!" She said sarcastically.   
"No! I'm glad to see you, very glad, but I   
thought you were staying at your friends house for the   
week?" I raised my hand apologetically.  
"Well, Andrew is a little pre-occupied. He isn't   
much fun like that. He'll be coming here instead. Maybe   
he'll be a little calmer that way." She said sipping her   
tea again. "What have you been up to? You look a little   
red."   
"More then you can imagine." I smiled. "I'll tell   
you in a second but I must go feed Moonlight and Luna.   
They both get awful prissy if I don't." Beth nodded and   
I grabbed the milk and apple before walking out the front  
door to the stables.  
"Morning Girl." I said petting Moonlight gently.   
I handed her the apple and held it as she ate. "I'm going   
back," I whispered into her mane. "Tonight. I don't know why,   
but I feel like such a different person there." I snorted.   
"Well actually I am, Lady Serenity isn't quite me but she'll do.  
I wonder if Mother was like me, or more like Serenity?"   
Moonlight nahed. "I hope so too." I whispered as I pulled   
open her stall to get to Luna. The cat walked towards me as   
I entered. I picked her up and cuddled her. "D'you think   
Mother was like me?" I picked up the milk bowl from the floor   
and placed it in front of me.  
"Yes, quite like you." I dropped the cat on the   
floor. I looked around to see where the voice came from.   
No one. Then I looked down at Luna who had proceeded to the   
milk bowl. She couldn't... Did she just talk? Wait a second   
cats don't talk! Cat's meow and purr!   
"Did you just talk?" I tried to keep my voice even   
and hide the scared face that was bursting to come out.   
"Yes, Of course I did! You did hear me didn't you?"   
"Yes,...yes, but...Cats,...Cats don't...they don't   
talk!"  
"Of course they don't! But I am not an ordinary cat   
so I can." Luna continued licking up the milk from the bowel.   
I bent down beside her.  
"What do you mean you're not an ordinary cat?" Luna   
made a noise that sounded a lot like a frustrated sigh.  
"I thought you were a bright one." The cat groaned   
licking another mouth full of milk. "I'm not your average   
cat, as you may have noticed. I was sent here by your mother..."  
"My mother?" I looked down at the cat. "Luna,   
my mother's dead." I tried to keep my voice even but it   
cracked and shook as my insides were.  
"Not quite my dear..."  
"My mother's not dead?"   
"No she's passed..."  
"Then how not quite?"  
"Will you stop asking questions and let me finish!"  
"Sorry,"  
"Thank you." Luna took a seat in her bed again.   
"Please before I start, get this horse out in the pasture.   
The smell is getting more then I can bear."  
"Oh," I said jumping up and leading Moonlight   
out the back door and into the field behind Springstone.   
A talking cat? My mother? This was all piling up on me so   
fast. I wished there was a way to turn off thoughts, for  
mine were working a thousand times a minute. If I had a   
dime for a thought! I slowly walked back into the stable   
wondering if my strange talking cat would still be there.   
"Thank you that's much better." Yup still there. "Now   
about what I was about to say, Your Mother sent me here to   
watch over you. She said you'd be getting in some tough sand   
and I was here to help you through it.  
Those goddesses always could tell the future..." My mouth   
dropped open.  
"Whoah! Hold up! My mother is a GODDESS?"  
"Well, half goddess." Luna said as if it was a   
known thing and I should already know. I just sat there   
for a while staring at the talking cat.  
"Wait, then... How come, How come no one ever told   
me this? Shouldn't I've known or something?"  
"She wasn't planning on telling you until you were   
older." Luna said sensibly. "Selene told her that was best."  
"Selene?"  
"Yes, Selene!" The cat said getting irritated. I just   
stared at the cat confused. Selene who? The cat rolled   
her eyes. "Selene your aunt! The Goddess of the Moon!" My   
mouth opened wider then before.  
"Selene,....she's my aunt?" I fell back onto the   
floor staring up at the ceiling. God! Why didn't I know   
any of this? Why didn't anyone tell me? Was this minor detail   
something my family decided to leave out of my life? I wonder   
if anyone else knows? Did my father?  
"But that doesn't matter now. I'm here to watch over  
you and keep you from doing something stupid."  
"But...."  
"But nothing! Now go and shoo! I need my rest if I'm  
going to play watch-cat."  
"But...."  
"Go!" She screeched as she cuddled up into a ball  
at the back end of the stall. And so I left, with more  
on my mind then a ball and a dress. 


	4. Returning

Name: True to Yourself  
Author: Starr Ryder  
Genre: AU  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sailor Moon and/or any of its characters, but a girl could always wish, can't she?  
  
(-(-(Authors Notes at Bottom)-)-)  
  
  
"Ahhhh! Mina where did the other shoe go!?" I lifted up the bed covers scrambling my hands frantically over the surface. My head hurt horribly. Unfortunately, I had important things to think about, more important things then say Goddesses and talking black cats. 30 minutes. That's all I had left until I left. What was I going to do now? I still had so much to do!  
"It's in the sink!" Mina yelled entering my room with a pair of gloves in her hands.  
"In the sink?" I asked confused but, entering the bathroom never-the-less to find my shoe halfway hanging out of the sink. I picked it up before entering the bed chamber again and placing the second shoe in the bag along with all my other clothing for the ball.  
"You threw it in there before when you couldn't find the earrings." Mina giggled.   
"Oh." I said flatly. "Where are those earrings anyway?"  
"On your earlobes!" She said shaking her head. "You've got to calm down! Now put on these gloves." She handed the gloves into my small shaking hands. "They shouldn't be too big. I can get a smaller if you need them, but these should do." She scanned the room looking for the dress we had picked out for the ball the night before. I had already put on the yellow and white day dress I was planning on wearing to the palace. With all the luck in the world, Beryl and Susan had decided to go out and get Beryl's hair fixed back into its red, greasy slick self, and I had a clear getaway. Mina walked over to the wardrobe taking out the long sky blue dress. It was a cotton very low cut dress with no sleeves and a long skirt. The skirt swiveled out lightly sweeping the floor. It fit perfectly and looked even better. Mina lightly placed the dress in the bag with the rest of my apparel for the night.   
"Is that all?" She asked looking up at me. I quickly formed a list in my head seeing if we had forgotten anything.  
"I think so." I said quietly still adding and subtracting from my list. Mina walked over to me still shaking her head and placed the bag in my hands.  
"Relax. Everything is going to be fine. Now take this and wait outside," She said. "I no longer want to hear your moaning." She added with a smile. As if on target we heard the clatter of horse hooves outside. I gave Mina a quick hug and a goodbye before rushing out the door and down the flight of stairs.  
"Good Luck!" I heard her wail as I stepped outside the front door. The light breeze swept by me as the dim lights from the twilight glistened onto my face.   
The carriage was certainly a very expensive one. The white carriage looked to be made of the finest material in all Mayport, and the wheels made from only the finest pure gold. The carriage had but 3 windows, one on each side and one large one in the back. Light lace curtains draped from each one. It glistened in the slight sunshine that was left. The little bald coachmen opened the carriage door extending a hand, that I took graciously, and lead me inside the fine carriage. The seats were a deep burgundy satin and the walls of the carriage had designs of flowers and fairies. The little man closed the door behind me and proceeded to the front of the carriage. There was a whip crack and the carriage started on its way.   
  
The palace was brighter and more beautiful then I remembered. The great stone building was cladded up more then usual, most likely for the foreigners that now accommodated the palace. The little bald man once again opened the carriage door and held out his hand. I balanced my weight on him as I stepped down from the carriage and onto a long red carpet that I was certain wasn't there before. I continued following the carpet until I got to a row of soldiers in front of the main entrance. All dressed in purple tunics and black pants with short black hats and gold shined boots there wasn't a tint of a smile around them. I casually walked up to one, who was astonishingly still.  
"Umm, Excuse me Sir, but I'm looking for the Princess Raye, is there anyway someone can inform her of my arrival?" I said meekly.  
"The princess?" He asked gruffly moving for the first time. It was quite odd how he could move his lips and produce sound when the rest of his body was standing still as stone.   
"Yes, Princess Raye." I repeated. The soldier looked down on me suspiciously. I stared at him in annoyance. I wasn't going to kill  
her or anything!  
"Don't worry Raoul, I've got her." I froze as I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around slowly meeting the sapphire eyes of Prince Darien. He was dressed in his own purple tunic and black pants but no hat sat upon his head and his boots weren't so big and bulgy. He smiled. "Nice to see you again, Lady Serenity."  
"Pleasure." I grumbled as he took my hand and lead me through the line of soldiers who went back to there orderly positions. As we walked through the main doors some servants who had been bustling around with baskets and platters turned to look at their prince and the unknown lady attached to his hand. As I thought of the scenario I was about to pull my hand away when he dropped it suddenly. Was he aware of the stares too?  
"Do you know where my sister's room is?" He asked turning to face me. I tried to think. I remembered what it looked like, and the hallway that led to it, but the actual direction was another story.  
"I could find it." I said stubbornly not wanting to be around him much longer with the few pairs of eyes still staring at us.  
"That's what I thought." He said flatly. He sighed, but then clasped his hand in mine once again and pulled me through a long corridor to our left.   
"I could find it by myself, thank you very much." I said still following him and looking for someplace familiar. He just laughed. He had a nice strong laugh, one pleasant to the ear. I tried not to smile at the sound of it.  
"I still get lost around here; I somehow doubt you'll find it." He said turning his head and smiling at me. We came to a stairwell that, luckily, I remembered from the first time.  
"I know where I am now," I said pulling away from his grasp. I didn't wait for an answer, I just rushed up the stairs, leaving him alone at the bottom. About halfway up the staircase I stopped not remembering this many stairs the last time. I shrugged it off and tiredly walked the rest of the way up. Finally, at the top of the stairs, I looked around looking for the familiar door of the princess's room.  
  
It wasn't there.   
  
Damn! I looked around again. Still not there. I walked a little further down the hall. Nope. Still not there. I cursed softly before heading back down the staircase. Now I was lost! That's just fabulous! And what about the prince? He knew I went the wrong way didn't he? Why didn't he say anything about it? Did he want me to make a fool of myself? My question was answered when I got to the bottom of the stairs. There he was, just standing there with his little mocking smile. I made a face at him.  
"Now what would you be doing down here? I thought you knew where you were going?" He said laughing that damn laugh again.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said walking past him and back down the original corridor. Before I was out of arms reach he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.  
"Wouldn't want to get lost again now would you?" He whispered. I didn't shake or nod I just stood there staring at his eyes, once again realizing just how handsome he was, the perfect sapphire eyes, the silky midnight black hair, the fine tan structure of his face. It was then I realized how close he was to my face and that I had stopped breathing. He smiled his perfect smile before motioning me to follow him into another corridor. We walked steadily down that corridor before coming to another staircase that looked exactly like the one I had just climbed up.   
"Do you know where you're going now?" He mocked. I made a face and headed up the stairs, I knew it was the right one when I looked back down and saw him heading back down the corridor. I smiled to myself. There was just something about him, I don't know what it was, but I was going to find out.   
  
I walked up the short staircase and looked around for the princess's door. Sure enough on my left, was the familiar door. I walked slowly up to it and knocked twice. A few seconds later, a plump blonde chambermaid I didn't know opened the door a crack. She eyed me suspiciously. I swallowed and cleared my throat.  
"Ummm...Is the ah...the princess there?"   
"What would you like the princess for?" the chambermaid said gruffly. I tried not to roll my eyes. What? Did I have 'I'm going to kill the princess' written on my forehead or something?  
"Well, I..." I started  
"Dora! Leave Lady Serenity alone! She's my guest!" Raye called from behind the door crack. She opened the door all the way inviting me in. I smiled at her and the chambermaid, Dora, who still made a face at me.   
"Hi, Raye." I said placing my bag on the floor of the main chamber.  
"Dora, you can leave now." Raye said to the silent chambermaid.  
"Very well, your highness." Dora said quietly. She curtsied before exiting the door I had just come in. After the door had closed behind Dora, Raye came over and plopped herself next to me.  
"What took you so long? I've been waiting forever."   
I shrugged not wanting to share the tale about Darien. "I had some things to do that's all." I said instead. She seemed to accept the excuse.   
"Oh," She said flatly. "Well, we'd better start getting ready. My parents will kill me if I'm late." She motioned me to follow her out the door. My second adventure in the palace had begun.  
  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" I shrieked at the laughing princess. I wasn't going to wear it. I couldn't. I wouldn't.  
"Wear it or go naked!" Raye giggled from behind the changing screen.   
"I might as well!" I complained. "This dress doesn't cover much more!" I stood in front of the mirror, glaring at my image. Raye had said it was a waste to use my sister's dress when she had so many. After a small argument I gave in, but I didn't expect this. It was a beautiful dress, no doubt. It was a deep forest green with a flower pattern. The dress reached to about my ankles and was tight on my body except for the skirt which hung loosely around my legs and feet. The top of the dress was what I was mostly afraid of. It was so low! The last dress was revealing but compared to this, that was a priestess gown! My bosom showed up along the low neck line of the dress. It looked exactly like one of those dresses Beryl would wear when she was planning on seducing someone. Seducing and I just don't go together. We just weren't a match. This god-damn dress would suggest otherwise.  
"Come out here! At least let me see it!" Raye called stepping in back of the screen to where I stood. She nodded. "Perfect." My jaw dropped open.  
"Perfect?! PERFECT!? I LOOK LIKE A ONE WAY TICKET TO A MAN'S BEDCHAMBER!" I yelled to her. She just smiled.  
"You do not! Not compared to some other girls anyway." She said making a face. "Besides, If you've got it, show it. And believe me you've got it." She added. I rolled my eyes. "You look great," She said afterwards. "You really do."  
"Easy for you to say." I grumbled stepping out from behind the screen with her in tow. "You're not wearing this torture device."  
"But you know what really looks ridiculous?" She said making me turn around. She nodded her head in the direction of my head. "Those meatballs on top your head." I patted my hair defensively. I had made the hairdressers put my hair into a rather unusual hairstyle that I had worn as a child. Two buns were placed one on each side of my head, with the extra hair streaming down from them, nearly touching my thighs.   
"I like it this way." I said grabbing my shoes off the ground and placing the first one on my right foot.  
"Whatever you say, Meatball Head." She said smiling. I cringed at the nick-name. I was not a Meatball Head.  
"I am not a Meatball Head." I said boldly placing the second shoe on my left foot.  
"Come on," She giggled motioning to the door. She lifted her long orange gown off the floor and opened the squeaky door, and we walked gracefully (at least in her case, I still wasn't us to the heels) down the familiar corridor.  
  
  
The ballroom looked much grander then it had the first ball. All around there were banners of the foreign country, hanging off the windows, the ceilings, and even the grand staircases. The King and Queen were seated in the same thrones they had been the first time and they looked grander then ever. There were also three new thrones next to those of the King and Queen's, all of which were occupied. A tall broad man sat in the throne next to the King. He had tan skin, short brown hair and cat-like brown eyes. He reminded me much of a cat, tall, graceful, mysterious. The woman who occupied the second throne was busy chattering away with the Queen. The small plump woman had a light pale complexion much different from the skin of other man. Her long blonde curls were long and thick creating clumps that reached to about her elbows. Her eyes were large and bulgy unlike the sort of the man. On the third throne sat a man that looked much like the woman. He had a pale complexion and the same short blonde hair as the woman. He didn't have the same cat-like eyes like the man or the large bulgy type as the woman. They were a unique sort, ones that reminded me of squares, and they were the oddest clear color, that surprisingly looked well with his complexion. I figured they must be the monarchs from the foreign country. They seemed harmless but you could never really tell with monarchs. I felt uneasy about the man with the cat-like eyes, even more so when he looked my way. I looked away as fast as I could, but I think he saw me staring. I could tell he was still staring at me, his eyes burning holes in the back of my head. I shivered. Raye looked up to the source of my uneasiness. She nudged me to the left towards the familiar table we had sat at the time before.  
"That's his majesty King Rolf and his Lady, Queen Sabina. The tall quiet one is Prince Jadeite." She said pouring some punch into a cup. "The Queen's as good-hearted as they come," She added quietly so only I could hear. "And the Prince... well I've never been on good terms with him although some say he's nice. But the King is a lion waiting to pounce." She continued still in her quiet tone. Lions, never a good sort. "I bet he's only here to find a weakness so he can declare war and take over Mayport." She added.  
"He's that bad?" I asked nervously.  
"Oh it gets worse." She said adding a sour look to her face. "He is known for his advancements on young women. It's said that he once had an affair with his chambermaid who was just above thirteen years old!"  
"Thirteen years old?" I asked astonished. "That's horrible."  
"The poor innocent girl probably didn't even stand a chance." Raye commented sadly.  
"But..." I started not sure if I should ask. "What... What about the Queen? Does she know?"  
"Well of course she does but she can't do anything about it. Women are just a toy of pleasure for the King. If she dared to say anything I bet she'd be on death row before you could say tapioca."  
"That really is horrible." I repeated quietly.  
"It makes you think twice about saying you have a bad life, doesn't it?" She asked without really thinking. Sure, this King was horrible but Susan was no better, in her own ways.  
"Yeah I guess." I said shrugging. I poured myself a glass of punch as well.   
A rowdy group of screams made me nearly drop my glass as I turned to the source of the noise. There, just entering the ballroom was no other then Prince Darien and his stupid fan club of swooning women. He was just smiling his stupid, irresistible smile and walking casually as if being staked by twenty crying girls was normal. I turned around before he could catch my glance.  
"You should lock him in a closet." I said to Raye. "No one could find him there."  
"Oh, I've tried." Raye said laughing. "One of his fan club members usually finds him though. Such a pity."  
"Let's lock him in cellar. No one is going to go in there, they'll be afraid that the rats will eat them alive." I added jokingly.  
"Now that's not very nice," A voice said from behind me. Turning around I caught a glimpse of, who'd-a-thought...Darien. "But I think I'd be better off in the kitchen."  
"Why is that?" I said making a face.  
"Well, If I was locked in the kitchen, No one would find me, and plus I'd have things to eat so I wouldn't die and you wouldn't be charged with murder." He said smiling. Why did he have to smile! I nodded my head stupidly.  
"I'll take it into consideration." I said smiling back. 'Don't smile! Just throw yourself at him why don't you!'  
"Well I hope my suggestion helps." He said locking eyes with me. Such perfect eyes. The midnight blue of the sky and the depth to get lost in. A loud gong sounded, making me break contact with him. The gong meant dinner was going to be served.  
"Come on, Serenity." Raye said pulling me in the opposite direction.  
  
The dinner table was set up in the main dinning hall and was covered with rows beyond rows of chairs. Each chair was cushioned and shined and was set with a gold cup, plate, and more utensils then I could count. The 2 sets of monarchs sat at the head of the table in there thrones.   
When I had first entered the main dinning hall, I stayed behind while Raye proceeded to the front of the table. Every brilliantly dressed lady and every rich and formidable gentleman had already been seated somewhere in the thresh-hole of the long table. I just stood there awkwardly not really sure where I'd be fitted in. I figured I'd be somewhere down the end of the table, with the drunk squires and non-sociable soldiers, and I'd sit alone quietly playing with my food with the wrong fork and not having such a wonderful time. I slowly stepped a few paces back to the end of the table. I watched as another big group of people walked into the dinning hall, a few people shoving past me as I watched them fill in the remaining seats.  
"You look lost." A voice remarked behind me. Darien walked through the crowds of people and stood next to me. I stood still letting my sight drift to the floor. Why was he always there?  
"Well," I shrugged not really sure of what to say. "I'm not really sure where to sit." I finished shyly.  
"Oh!" He said looking down to me. "Come," He motioned. "Follow me." I was hesitant at his words. Where had following him led me before? Almost getting lost in the castle, that's what! But what other choice did I have? I couldn't stand here the whole night. I sighed and shuffled around catching up to him. He led the way through the rowdy and loud crowds of the end table with my small body following unnoticeably and silently behind him. He passed the back portion of the table, as I looked up curiously. Where was he taking me? Should I be sitting up this far? Should I ever be walking up this far? I was about to speak up, when he came to a halt. I turned my head slightly seeing we had stopped at the very front of the table where the monarchs, Raye, and Prince Jadeite were already seated. My eyes opened wide as my face turned deep shades of red. Was he trying to embarrass me completely?! Had he forgotten I was behind him?   
"Come sit." He said innocently motioning to two empty seats that stood in front of us. I stood curiously a distance away from the table.  
"Here?" I said quietly pointing to one of the two chairs in front of us. I knew it sounded stupid but at this point I couldn't get anymore embarrassed. From the other side of the table I could see Raye rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, Meatball Head," She said bringing up that stupid nick-name again. I made a face as I placed myself in the chair further to the right. Darien then sat in the chair next to me. I really didn't want him next to me. Now I was obliged to act perfectly and eat delicately. I glanced down at my place setting when I realized my behavior was the least of my worries. There were at least 7 forks and 3 cups! What in the world would I need all these for? The gong rang again as the first dish came out. Hundreds of servants dressed in black and white carried gold dish of some mushy white soup and began to place them in front of people. I smiled thankfully to the man who placed the dish in front of me. I looked down at the silverware once again. Which spoon do I use? Do I even use a spoon? Maybe I use that little fork next to the big knife? I tried to hide my confusion.  
"Just go from right to left." Darien whispered quietly from beside me. "Start with that small spoon over there and work your way to the dessert fork."   
"Thank you." I said to him graciously. I reached for the small spoon on the corner of my napkin and looked cautiously at the mushy white soup in front of me. It didn't look too pleasant. I looked around to see everyone eating the mush and talking causally to there neighbor. It couldn't be too bad could it?  
"It's not so bad." Darien said talking again. "Some foreign dish. Try it. I bet you'll like it." I looked up at him. Suddenly I wasn't so disappointed he was seated next to me. He smiled down to me and nodded invitingly in the direction of the soup.   
"Let's hope so." I said quietly as I dipped the small spoon into the mush and slowly guided it to my mouth. I could feel the smile come across my face. It was delicious! "This is wonderful!" I said happily in his direction.   
"I'm glad you like it." He laughed taking a spoonful himself. I laughed along with him our eyes locked.  
"You mean you've never had rellga?" A new voice chimed as our eyes parted. I shook my head in Prince Jadeite's direction.  
"No," I replied to him. "Where I come from we don't have delicacies such as this."  
"Really?" He said almost as if it was something everyone had. "Where is it that you live?"  
"She lives in Beth." Raye said quickly sneaking a furtive smile my way.   
"Beth?" Jadeite asked confused. "Where's that?"  
"Up past the Ridge Mountains." Darien answered quickly. I looked over at him to see him smiling stupidly at me. Did he know it wasn't a real place? Did the blockhead figure it out? Gods, I hope not!  
"Past the Ridge Mountains eh?" Jadeite said to me. "I can't say I've ever heard of it."  
"Not many people can." I answered back before swallowing another spoonful of mush (or rellga as Jadeite stated). I guess he was starting to dislike the topic because he didn't press any further.  
The rest of dinner went along just as smoothly. As each dish would come out Darien would add his little side-comments ("Don't eat that! It may look good, but it tastes like brick. Put a forkful in your mouth and pretend to wipe your lips and spit it out into the napkin. No one will ever know.") and instructions on proper etiquette ("Use the fork on the right, with the curved points."). I couldn't say I wasn't enjoying myself. Especially considering I was a lefty and Darien was a rightly so our hands rubbed against each others a countless amount of times. Except for the uncomfortable glances from the cat-like, King Rolf, I was having a perfectly wonderful time. But this was only the beginning and I knew it.  
  
FINALLY! I'm so extremely sorry I got this out so late! I've been so busy and I've had to do so much for Christmas and school that writing came rarely! I'll try to get the next chapter out before the vacation ends, but I can't promise anything.  
Anyway! Thanks so much for all your nice reviews and emails! I didn't expect this story to get so much feedback! Keep the reviews coming!!  
Send all questions/comments/suggestions ect. to starrryder@email.com. Look out for the next chapter!  
  
-Starr- 


	5. AUTHORS NOTES

Hey Everyone! I'm extremely sorry about not having updated in so long! My life has been one big load of crap and I haven't found the time to write. I'll try desperately to get the 5th chapter out by next week, but I really can't promise anything. Again, I apologize and I hope, that after some begging and groveling and MANY thrown tomatoes, you'll forgive me.   
  
By the way, Thanks for all the reviews and emails (Yes, even the threatening ones!). They really boost up my spirits! Who knows? Maybe if you send me some more I'll get the chapter out faster... ;)!   
  
Send all questions/comments/suggestions to starrryder@email.com!  
  
Sorry for the trouble!  
-Starr- 


	6. It's Nothing!

Name: True to Yourself  
Author: Starr Ryder  
Genre: AU  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sailor Moon and/or any of its characters, but a girl could always wish, can't she? Just remember! The plot IS mine no STEALING!  
  
(-(-(Authors Notes at Bottom)-)-)  
The ballroom shined and glistened as the crowds of people receding from the dining hall entered. Guests walked about and chattered as the servants finished with their last-minute preparations. An orchestra was now tuning up at the far left side of the ballroom, as many of the talking couples proceeded to the dance floor. I, of course, with no interest of dancing at all, stayed off the dance floor, trying to spot any familiar black-haired royalties. I wasn't positive where Raye or Darien had went off to after dinner and I felt rather stupid standing around quietly while everyone else chattered and danced. I suppose they had some royal duties to forfill or something of that manner. Still, I didn't feel much like standing around all by myself, watching as people stared curiously at me.  
  
"You don't like to dance, Lady Serenity?" asked a snakelike voice from behind me. The moment I turned around I regretted it. King Rolf glared his devious eyes at me as he arched an eyebrow at my hesitation.  
  
"I've...Well, I've really never enjoyed dancing." I answered quietly trying furiously not to meet his eyes again. I knew he could sense my wavering attention and was enjoying it.   
  
"Yes," He said with an evil smile. I felt even more uncomfortable when he began to stare at me again. He seemed to be looking me over and I tried to pretend that I didn't notice. We stood there in silence, King Rolf still staring curiously at me, while I uncomfortably looked for any trace of Raye or Darien.  
  
"I'm sorry, but is there something I could do for you?" I said finally, after his staring had driven me over the edge and it didn't seem like anyone was coming to save me from it.  
  
"I know your secret." He answered simply. I froze. What? How could he? Had someone said something? Was I that obvious over dinner? What had happened? I looked up at him for any trace of an answer, but he was just smiling and glaring. A bad mixture, if you ask me.  
  
"I'm certain I have no idea what you're talking about." I answered calmly, trying to keep my voice even. His cat-like eyes glared furiously at me once again. I shivered as chills ran down my spine. What was going to happen? What was he going to do?   
  
"I know you have the crystal." He snarled. "You have it, and I want it." I stared at him blankly, trying to hide my relief. Then his words hit me. Crystal? What in the world was he talking about? Did he know my true secret or was he just trying to scare me?  
  
"What crys-"  
  
"Lady Serenity!" called an all too comforting voice behind me. I turned from King Rolf to see Darien walking quickly up behind me. I turned back to the King, most relieved to end the conversation. "I apologize, your majesty." Darien said, grabbing my hand. "But I must steal Serenity away." He quickly pulled me away as we walked across the dance floor.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered quietly as I followed Darien further onto the dance floor, never looking back to the King.  
  
"No problem." He answered with a smile. Just what I needed after that lovely confrontation, HIS DAMNED PERFECT SMILE! I bit my bottom lip hard. Why in the world did he always have to smile like that?! "You don't have the best choices in the company you keep." He added raising an eyebrow. "Or have you not heard the stories of the King?"  
  
"Oh, I've heard." I said flatly. "Believe me, I was enjoying that as much as I enjoy stabbing myself repeatedly with a long butcher knife." Darien laughed at his, but I'm sure he wasn't aware of how serious I was.  
  
"That bad?" He chuckled letting his bangs brush his eyes. I tried to hide a smile. Gods, he was handsome! We walked through the waltzing couples and started to slow down as we reached a far corner of the ballroom where Raye and Jadeite seemed to be in a hushed fight.  
  
"Oh please!" Raye snapped glaring at Jadeite with fury. "It can't be true! It's not! That's completely ridiculous!"  
  
"You can't ignore what we both know is there!" He snapped back. "I know he's noticed it and it's only a matter of time before he confronts her!"  
  
"She doesn't-" Raye stopped talking as she saw Darien and I walk towards them. She shot Jadeite a face before turning back to us. "So you found her?" She asked Darien, her mood still intacted.  
  
"Yeah," Darien replied his eyes moving from Raye to Jadeite and then back to Raye. "She was talking to King Rolf." He finished slowly. I saw Jadeite throw Raye a look, who just shook her head at him.  
  
"Really?" Jadeite asked facing me. "And what were you and my father talking about?"   
  
I hesitated to answer. Did they know about that whole crystal thing the King had accused me of? "He asked me why I wasn't dancing and I said I didn't have a liking towards it." I answered. I couldn't tell them about this crystal just yet. I wanted to figure it out for myself first. I saw a smile cross Raye's face as she looked towards Jedeite in triumph.  
  
"Nothing else?" He asked suspiciously. I looked from Jedeite to Raye and then to Darien who was still standing next to me. They all wore the same expression. They all knew.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hmmm." He said nodding, but I could see that he wasn't satisfied. Whatever this crystal is, they all seemed to think I have it. How could I? I've never owned any crystals, and even if I did, a servant could hardly keep such luxuries. So I can't have it. Can I?  
  
The orchestra started playing a slow waltz and Raye and Jedeite moved from the corner to dance, still giving each other dirty looks. I watched for a few moments as they seemed to be fighting while dancing.  
  
"They even fight while dancing." Darien said turning to face me.   
  
"You never know," I said smiling up at him. "Hate can always turn to love."  
  
"Well, let's hope so." he laughed. "So, you want to give it another shot?" He asked motioning to the dance floor.  
  
"You've got to be kidding." I say shaking my head. "I nearly fell flat on my face the last time!"  
  
"Come on," he pouted. "I promise I won't let you fall...again." I made a face, but he just shrugged.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I don't even know the dance." I protest, still hoping to get out of it. I really don't want to embarrass myself again.   
  
"Don't worry." he said flicking his hand. "I'll teach you. You'll have your own private dance lesson." he added with a smile. He extended his hand out to me.  
  
"Well... alright." I say in defeat. "But you have to promise not to make fun of me! It's really not my fault I was born with two left feet."  
  
"I won't." he says. He guides me out onto the dance floor to a spot with not many dancing couples. He places one of his hands on my hip and places mine onto his shoulder. Our remaining hands clasp together. I start to get butterflies in my stomach. Why did I agree to this? "Don't worry." he says, as I'm sure he could see my discomfort. "It's a slow waltz. All you have to do is follow my feet. When I step back, you step up. When I step up you step back. Understand?" I nod still queasy about doing this. I'm going to trip or step on his foot or something else equally stupid. He moves his left foot forward and I move my right foot back. He goes left and I follow going right. He moves slowly in a box step. I was relieved to find it easy. Darien was a better dancer then I remembered. Still butterflies stayed in my stomach, though I'm not sure if it is because of the dancing or the close predicament of my body to Darien's.  
  
"This is sort of easy." I say softly to him. "I must say you're a very good teacher."  
  
"Why, Thank you, but you seem to be a very good dancer yourself." He says smiling. I'm pretty sure my butterflies grew 10 times bigger at that moment.  
  
"Thank you." I whisper smiling softly.  
  
"I'm going to spin you out and then you spin back in, alright?" He says. I nod my head as he spins me outward. I close my eyes as I twirl back in, ready for something horrible to happen. I spin in and gently hit something soft. I cautiously open my eyes to see Darien smiling down on me.  
  
"I didn't fall." I tell him quietly.  
  
"I told you you wouldn't." He whispers into my ear. I could hear my heart pounding hard and pray that he can't feel it. I look up into his sapphire eyes and can't help but look down and blush. He has the most amazing eyes, deep and cool and completely irresistible. I then discovered that his face was dangerously close to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face and I didn't pull away as he bent his head closer to mine...  
  
BANG! CRASH!  
  
I jumped out of Darien's arms and quickly looked around for the source of the noise. Most of the other guests had stopped talking and dancing and were now looking for the trouble. On the far side of the ballroom, the refreshment table seemed to have been knocked over by a bunch of fighting knights and squires. More knights and squires and even some pages started to join in the fight, throwing punches and jumping into the big heap of men. Many guests attempted to pull the fight apart, but only ended up getting hit or joining the fight themselves.   
  
"Shit." I heard Darien swear under his breath. He looked towards me uncertainly before shaking his head. "Sorry, I have to go take care of this." he said looking annoyed. "Prince duties." he added as he rolled his eyes. I nod my head as he smiles and rushes off towards the fight. I let out a long breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding in.   
  
GODS! What had I been thinking!?! He would have kissed me! KISSED ME! I would have LET him! And in front of all these people! ARG! I can't believe it! My head was spinning and I felt dizzy. I looked towards the fight once again to see Darien and Jedieite yelling and attempting to pull the men off each other.   
  
"This always seems to happen." said a voice behind. I turned around to see Raye standing there. "No matter what, those stupid knights throw insults and then fists and then start big commotions."  
  
"Why?" I ask curiously, still watching the fight, as Darien tried to pull one of the knights off another and got punched in the face himself. I saw him wince and cringed. The poor guy doesn't stand a chance against 20 knights!  
  
"Country loyalties." She answers rolling her eyes. "Always fighting over whose better and insulting the one another. You'd think after 10 years of these stupid balls they'd just lay off, but no... the fighting never ends."  
  
"Well that's just dumb." I say taking my eyes off the fight and looked towards Raye. "Why doesn't your father do anything? A punishment or something?"  
  
"He's tried." Raye replies. "The foreigners never follow the rules, though. You would think King Rolf tells them to do such things, by the way they carry on."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he did." I say, looking towards King Rolf for the first time since our conversation. He sat in his throne smirking furtively as King Harold yelled and screamed towards the fighting men, not allowed to get into the fighting himself. I glared at the man and watched as his eyes passed by mine. I looked away quickly and prayed he hadn't noticed me staring.  
  
"Just look at them." Raye said snapping me out of my reverie and focusing my attention the fight once again. The group had grown smaller, but Darien and Jedeite still struggled to pull the last groups of men apart.  
  
"They have no chance in breaking that mess apart." I said as I looked towards Raye again. "Poor guys."  
  
"Yeah, poor guys." Raye said looking away from the fight and towards me. A mischievous glint formed in her eyes. "Speaking of guys," she said raising an eyebrow. "You looked quite comfortable with my brother before that whole mess happened, hmm?"   
  
"Err...well-" I mumbled looking towards the floor. I was almost positive I was turning a million shades of red. Raye laughed at my hesitation. "It-well... it was nothing." I finished softly finally lifting my head towards her.  
  
"It didn't look like nothing." She teased laughing at my embarrassment. "I must say your heads were pretty close together..." She finished in a sing-song voice.  
  
"They were not!" I said defensively still completely red.  
  
"I think they were!" She taunted still giggling.   
  
"Were not." I pouted as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away. WHY did she have to see that?! If she noticed...did that mean other people did also? Oh no...  
  
"Hey, look!" She said as her giggles died down. "The fight is breaking up." I followed her pointed finger over to the refreshment table, where the fight had use to be. Darien and Jedeite were still holding off two knights who were snarling at each other. They pushed both knights to there own sides of the ballroom and left them with other groups of other knights, who could hopefully keep them in there prospective places. Jedeite turned and started looking around the room until he spotted us. He nudged Darien, who had been rubbing the side of his face where he had obviously been hit, and pointed towards me and Raye. They started making there way towards us.  
  
"I have to hand it to you," I say as they stopped in front of us. "I didn't think you could break that up."  
  
"Lots of practice." Darien says flatly still rubbing his right cheek.  
  
"Lots and lots of practice." Jadeite replies nodding his head. "They only do it-Let's see- EVERY time we come here."  
  
"Well if your father would just teach them to keep their mouths shut, maybe you wouldn't be in such predicaments every year." Raye said simply. Jedeite clenched his teeth.   
  
"And if your knights would just keep there fists to themselves we wouldn't have to break up messes like that!" Jedeite snapped taking a step towards Raye.  
  
"If yo-"   
  
"Stop!" Darien shouted placing his hands between Raye and Jedeite and pushing them a part. "And you wonder where they get it from!" Raye and Jedeite glared at him.  
  
DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!  
  
I cursed my luck. Eleven o'clock already? I know I can't stay any longer. Beryl and Susan would most definitely suspect something if I'm not back soon. Stupid stupid clock.  
  
"It's getting late." I say softly to Raye. "If I don't get back soon they'll start to suspect something."   
  
"Alright," Raye said nodding. "I'll go run and get your things. You can keep the dress."  
  
"Not again, Raye!" I said protesting. I couldn't keep ANOTHER dress. This one had to be at twice the value of the last and the other wasn't one bit cheap.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! Of course you're keeping it! It would just be sitting in my closet, anyway! Why shouldn't you keep it? It will bring good memories."  
  
"Bu-"   
  
"No Buts! You're keeping it!" She said and before I could protest further she ran off to gather my things.  
  
"Where is Raye off to?" Darien asked from behind me. I felt a little hesitant to answer as I remembered our previous encounter. Do I just act normal? Like nothing happened? Like he wasn't about to KISS me?   
  
"She's going to get my things from her room. I have to leave soon or I'll be trouble." I said as causally as possible, but nervousness was starting to take over as he stepped closer to me. Just don't think about it. Don't think about it. DON'T THINK ABOUT IT.  
  
"Oh," He said almost sadly. "Will you be coming by again?"   
  
I bit my bottom lip. How was I supposed to answer that? "I'm not sure. Maybe."  
  
"Oh." He answered again. "Well, I hope you do." He added hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah." I said softly, but my nerves prevented me from saying anything else. We stood in an awkward silence for a few moments. "Well, I better be going." I said finally.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." He said with a nervous tone. At least I'm not the only one.  
  
"Yeah. Bye." I said as I turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"Serenity, wait!" He called and I turned to face him. "I'll see you around...somewhere, right?"   
  
"I suppose so." I said with an uncertain smile. He wanted to see me again? Why? Me? Gods! Men are so confusing!  
  
"Good." He said softly. I looked up at him. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle of some sort. I was about to say goodbye when he bent down and kissed my cheek. "Bye." He said quickly before walking off towards the other end of the ballroom.   
  
Oh. Gods. He. Kissed. My. Cheek. Me! GODS HE KISSED MY CHEEK! I knew I shouldn't be so happy about this. After all, just before hadn't I been scolding myself for almost kissing him? But then again... HE KISSED MY CHEEK!  
  
I couldn't help, but smile as I turned around. I jumped back as I saw Raye standing directly behind me, a cocky smile playing on her face.  
  
"Nothing, eh?" She asked laughing.  
  
"Oh please!" I said as I pushed my way past her and walked out of the ballroom.  
  
  
MINNA-CHANNNN!!! I'm extremely sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner. Like I said in the author's notes my life turned into one big mess and I just couldn't fit writing into my already bulging schedule. Now I'm a little more in order so I hope I'll be able to make more frequent updates.  
  
Anyhow! How did you like this chapter? Yes, she DID get a kiss on the cheek! Nothing more... YET. A lot of you are asking about Amy and when she comes into play. She should be in here within the next 2 chapters I think... I'm not positive where her scene fits in. But I promise she will be there! A special thanks to all the reviewers and the emails! As you can see, they encouraged me A LOT. So keep them all coming! :)!   
  
Send all questions/comments/suggestions to starrryder@email.com  
  
-Starr- 


	7. AN Finish?

Readers-  
  
I really apologize for not updating this story in so long, but the truth is, I've kind of run this story down. Every time I go to write it, something always pops up and I get distracted and never finish it. I'm not really sure if I'm going to finish writing it. I'm basically leaving it up to you guys. After all, your the ones I'm trying to please, right? If you all want me to finish it, I will try my hardest to do so, but if the story isn't really going to go anywhere, I'm not going to continue writing. What do you guys think?  
  
Please email me and review with your answers.   
  
Again, I'm sorry for all the trouble.  
  
Send all questions/comments/suggestions/ect. to starrryder@email.com.  
  
-Starr- 


	8. The Stream

Title: True to Yourself  
  
Author- Starr Ryder  
  
Genre: AU/Romance  
  
Rating- PG-PG-13  
  
**This chapter is PG.**  
  
"He did WHAT?"  
  
I groaned as I watched the large pile of laundry I'd just washed fall messily into the stream, at Mina's loud outburst. Mina and I had been down by the stream since before dawn, washing clothes and finishing my chores that had been long forgotten last night. I had been telling Mina the story of my night, or at least, as much as I could remember. I wasn't even sure how I managed to get home in one piece, considering the dream-like state I was in. I keep telling myself it was just a silly kiss on the cheek and that it most likely meant nothing to him, but I still can't keep the silly smile off my face.  
  
"Mina!" I scolded. "I just washed those!"  
  
Mina didn't seem to hear me, though. She was too busy giggling and frolicking about the banks, kicking over piles of wet clothes.  
  
"He kissed you!?" She asked again, clapping her hands together in delight.  
  
"I told you before!" I said, rolling my eyes. "It was just a peck on the cheek!"  
  
"He KISSED you!" She repeated, jumping up and down.  
  
"It meant nothing!" I remarked. At this point, I wasn't sure whether I was trying to get Mina to believe it, or myself. Mina rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"If it meant nothing, then why can't you stop smiling?"  
  
"I-I'm not smiling!" I sputtered, glaring at her, though I'm pretty sure the smile was still intacted on my face.  
  
"Oh, really?" Mina contradicted.  
  
"Yes," I muttered.  
  
"Humph!" Mina said crossing her arms over her chest. She paused for but a second, and then continued kicking down piles of clothes, teasing me happily.  
  
"You're helping me clean these again!" I grumbled as she kicked down another pile of clean clothes.  
  
"Who needs clean clothes when your sister's going to be the next Queen?" Mina replied mischievously.  
  
"Mina!" I groaned, as I watched her get on her knees and bow down before me.  
  
"Oh, Your Majesty!" She teased. I retaliated by pushing her into the flowing stream, laughing as she surfaced with a shriek.  
  
"Serena!" She cried swimming shoulder-deep in the water.  
  
"Serves you right!" I said laughing. Mina stuck her tongue out at me and splashed a bit of water my way. "Hey!"  
  
"Humph!" Mina replied as she extended her hand out to me. "Now help me up!" I reached for Mina's hand, but only succeeded in being pulled into the water along with her.  
  
"Mina!" I shrieked.  
  
"Serves YOU right!" she giggled and I couldn't help, but laugh along with her. Suddenly, I was being pushed down under the cold water. I resurfaced to see Mina laughing, again, thrashing water everywhere.  
  
"Why you!" I started as I rushed to dunk her under as well. All chores were forgotten as we continued dunking and splashing each other, mercilessly.  
  
"Serenity?" a voice asked from on top banks of the stream. Mina and I instantly stopped our dunking wars to face the intruders, though I was most certain who it was. Who else calls me, Serenity?  
  
Both, Darien and Raye sat on top of large brown horses, wearing simple clothes, and looking at us curiously. I felt my face turn a deep crimson as I sank lower into the stream.  
  
"Having fun?" Raye asked smiling, as she got down from her horse. I saw her eyes scan around at the large piles of dirty and wet clothes. My face burned more. I knew some of the contents of those piles. Beryl and Susan's undergarments to name only a few.  
  
"I s'ppse you can call it that," I answered, wincing a bit. I watched as Darien also dismounted his horse glancing around at the scene. How could I've been so stupid! The stream isn't all that far from the palace! Anyone could have come! Of course, I got stuck with the two people who mattered most. I watched as Darien looked over the piles of clothes before moving closer to the bank. Surprisingly, he extended his hand to me, attempting to help me out. If my mind had been working correctly, and if he hadn't have looked so adorable looking down on me like that, I probably wouldn't have pulled him in like I had. It was an act on impulse, and totally and completely stupid. I heard Raye giggle and Mina was looking at me with complete awe, her mouth hanging open. Darien resurfaced quickly, and I was getting ready for him to start ranting and screaming at me... but it never came.  
  
He was laughing.  
  
He was totally and completely lost in a large fit of laughter. I fought the urge for my own mouth to not drop open, but it stayed in a small smirk upon my face. I watched has he through his head back and howled with laughter. His hair stuck wet upon his forehead and resisted the urge to go and wipe it away. His eyes shined a deep blue as his laughter died down a bit, and he looked at me, a huge smile upon his face. We kept eye contact for a few precious moments. Gods, I loved his eyes.  
  
"Ehm," Raye coughed, breaking my out of my current trance. I looked towards Raye, the only dry, and possibly sane, one out of us all.  
  
"Coming in?" Darien asked after a moment of silence. I looked at him with a smile on my face.  
  
"What?" Raye sputtered.  
  
"Are you coming in?" He asked. "Or does Serenity have to pull you in?" I burned red, and looked down at the water.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?" Raye asked eyes wide, her arms crossed across her chest.  
  
"Is that a no?" Darien replied. To my utter surprise, Raye laughed before jumping in along with us with a small shriek. She resurfaced with a giggle.  
  
"Gods, it's cold!" She laughed.  
  
"You'll get use to it," Mina smiled. It then occurred to me that she must have been a lot more uncomfortable then I was.  
  
"Uh, Mina, this is Darien, and you already know Raye, Darien this is my sister, Mina," I said nodding to each person.  
  
"Please to make your acquaintance, Your Highness," Mina said bowing her head, respectively.  
  
"Call me, Darien," He replied. "A pleasure to meet you also,"  
  
"Thank you, Your- Darien,"  
  
There was a long pause as everyone watched each other, but once again I was seized by two hands and pushed under the water. I came up sputtering, rubbing the water out of my eyes, as I heard Darien laughing again.  
  
"That's not fair!" I cried, when I finally gained composure. I distantly heard Raye and Mina giggling along, but was too busy glaring at Darien to notice much.  
  
"You deserved it," He answered, still laughing.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"You pushed me in!"  
  
"You fell in," I said simply, as he snorted. "I simply helped the falling process."  
  
"Is that so?" He asked swimming closer to me. I held my breath as he reached with a few inches of me.  
"It- Ow!" I was cut off by a burning pain in my foot as something sharp sank into it. I squeezed my eyes shut as I saw the clear water gain a slight red tint.  
  
"What happened?" Darien asked closing the small gap between us.  
  
"Are you alright?" Mina asked swimming over with Raye in tow.  
  
"My...my foot." I groaned. "Something hit it... something sharp." I instantly I felt Darien's strong arms wrap around my waist, as his strong arms swam us to the banks. We climbed out, him climbing and pulling, me shimmying and trying desperately not to look at my now red foot. Mina and Raye soon followed, both dripping wet. Darien gently picked up my bleeding foot trying to examine it.  
  
"It's bleeding too heavily, I can't see the cut," he said, after a moment. He grabbed one of Susan's cotton shirts off the ground and wrapped it tightly around my foot. I whimpered pathetically as he wrapped, but the pain was too intense for me too care. He glanced up at me with a comforting smile. I tried to return it, but it only came out as a wince. He then turned to Mina and Raye. "Let's get her to the palace healers. They're closest."  
  
"How? We've only got two horses," Raye asked, nodding her head towards the two large horses. Darien sighed, as he looked towards the horses, but he didn't waste any time in answering.  
  
"I'll take Serenity on my horse. You two could ride on, Gruther,"  
  
"Raye will go," Mina said. "I'll clean up this mess, and then meet you there." Darien nodded his head as he once again took me into his arms, but this time cradling me under my knees and around my back. I could see the cotton shirt had already turned a deep maroon as I fought the urge to burst into tears or throw up. Darien must have noticed also, for he quickened his pace.  
  
"We have to hurry," Darien urged, climbing on to his horse with me with great ease, as he placed my in front of him, wrapping his arms tightly around me, not even bothering with the reins. "She's loosing a lot of blood," He didn't even wait for Raye to climb upon her horse before galloping off through the trees. I felt dizzy and my head became fuzzy, not to mention the blazing burn in my foot. This had all happened so fast. Hadn't only been an hour before that Mina and I had been doing laundry? Had it only been minutes since I was recklessly pulled into the stream? But, here I was with a blooded foot, a fuzzy head, wrapped in the arms of one of the most wanted men in all of history. And I'd always though my life was normal.  
  
The wind rushed quickly past us, as we took a mysterious route that I'd never been on. Well, at least I thought I'd never been on it. The scene was rushing by too fast and I honestly didn't trust my eyes too much at the moment. My head once again began to throb as I buried myself deeper into Darien shirt. I felt his arms tighten around my waist as tears threatened to break form my eyes. I looked once again to my foot, which was now completely red. The cotton shirt was now dripping with blood. Gods, I hate blood!  
  
After a few minutes of hard riding the palace finally came in view. Darien took a narrow road that led to a large building off to the side of the castle. It was large and tan and held the sign of the healers. My heart was thumping in my chest as my eye sight started to blacken. I dived in and out of consciousness as I we started to slow down. I could hear Darien yelling for help in a commanding prince-like tone as we came to a halt. The last thing I remembered was his soft lips on my forehead as I drifted into blackness.  
  
()()()()  
  
Cold.  
  
I was really really cold.  
  
I couldn't remember where I was, or what I was doing, all I could comprehend was that I was freezing. A small throb from my left foot reminded me of previous events. My eyes remained closed for as long as I could manage, but I could hear soft voices from somewhere near by.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" whispered one voice, which I recognized as Raye's.  
  
"I believe so," whispered a second voice that Serena didn't know. "Although she lost a lot of blood, I'm not positive when she'll recover," She heard Raye snort.  
  
"Darien's not going to like that answer," Raye said, still whispering.  
  
"I could only imagine," the other voice replied. "I've never seen him like he was when he brought her in. What happened?"  
  
"He likes her," Raye answered simply. I fought off the urge to wince. First Mina, now Raye, when will the world just exit my love life?  
  
"That much is apparent," the voice whispered again. "but what about her?" I heard Raye sigh.  
  
"I think she likes him too, Amy,"  
  
"She does?" whispered the voice, or Amy, excitedly. "Well, that's wonderful then!"  
  
"No, Ames," Raye sighed.  
  
"What?" Amy asked.  
  
"There's a...erm... slight problem," Raye mumbled.  
  
"Problem?" Amy replied. "What is it?"  
  
"I...well...you see... I'd tell you, but-"  
  
"Tell her," I said hoarsely opening my eyes for the first time. I was in a dimly lit room. It was rather spacious and was filled with a light creme color. Beyond my bed I saw Raye standing with another girl who looked to be about our age. She was about Raye's height, and had short blue hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a light shade of blue and shone in surprise as both she and Raye looked my way. This must be Amy.  
  
"Serena!" Raye cried in a whisper as she rushed over to give me a hug.  
  
"Serena?" Amy asked walking closer to my bed. "I thought her name was- "  
  
"It's a long story," I told her, my voice still hoarse.  
  
"Thank the Gods you're okay!" Raye said as she hugged me again. "Gods, you're frozen!" she cried as she pulled away. I nodded my head, my mouth too dry to say anything more. Amy seemed to catch this as she brought over a glass of water from my bedside table. I took a long sip from the glass, letting the water fill my mouth. I let it linger in my mouth a bit longer before swallowing, my mouth moisten already.  
  
"Do you want some more blankets?" Amy asked, holding up a blanket that was also cream colored.  
  
"Please," I responded with a nod. Amy draped the blanket around me, wrapping it securely. I snuggled in deeper to the warm, soft fabric.  
  
"Thank you, Amy, is it?" I said after I was all settled in. Amy nodded.  
  
"Your welcome, Serenity, or is it Serena?" she asked. Raye looked towards me, obviously asking if it was okay to share my tale. I nodded. It seemed as if she was friends with Amy, and the girl seemed nice enough. Raye moved to close the large wooden door, separating my room from a long empty corridor.  
  
"Serena," I answered after the door was firmly closed. Amy looked skeptically at me. "Get comfortable," I added. "This may take awhile,"  
  
() () () ()  
  
"Well," Amy sputtered after I'd finished my rather long tale. She looked from me to Raye and then back to me. "This certainly puts you in a strange predicament," she added with a long breath.  
  
"I s'ppse it does," I answered, leaning back into my bed. There was a long moment of silence, in which I was sure Amy used to digest all the information she'd juts received.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" Amy asked softly after a few minutes.  
  
"Who?" I asked in an equal soft tone. I knew exactly who she was talking about, though. I felt my heart scrunch tightly in my chest.  
  
"Darien," she said softer looked at me with pity. I looked down at my hands, unable to look her in the eyes.  
  
"I-"  
  
Luckily, I was cut off by a soft knock at the door. I looked up, to see Amy moving towards the door, sliding it open slowly.  
  
"Is she awake?" whispered a voice from outside the door. I clamped my eyes shut and took a deep breath. This was all too much right now. I'd know that voice anywhere.  
  
Darien.  
  
"I'm awake," I said in a soft voice, though it echoed through the room, appearing to be louder then intended. Darien's head popped in from outside the door, smiling brightly.  
  
"Good," he responded, the relief apparent in his voice. My stomach churned. After retelling that story, it occurred to be how horrid I was being; lying to Darien wasn't fair at all, and it certainly wasn't fun. He stepped further into the room, clutching what seemed to be a bouquet of red roses, as Amy closed the door behind him. "For you," he said holding the bouquet out to me.  
  
"Thank you, Darien. They're lovely!" I said taking them into my hands and smelling they're sweet scent.  
  
"I'm glad you like them," Darien said softly, as he sat down on the bed beside me. I felt his hand gently brush my bangs off my forehead and out of my face as I slowly looked up at him. My stomach churned, again and suddenly I wasn't so cold anymore.  
  
"What on earth is going on here?!"  
  
() () () ()  
  
Hey Minna-chan! Yes, after all of this time and all your LOVELY reviews and emails, I FINALLY updated! I even got Amy in here too! I told you she was on her way! I know it isn't much, but I did get the chapter out! I really hoped you all enjoyed it!  
  
I might not be updating as often as I'd like, but considering how many people seem to like this story, I'm determined to finish it.  
  
I do have a favor to ask of you, however. I'm in need of a BETA to check over this story. I lost contact with my other one, and haven't gotten a new one yet. You may see some mistakes in this chapter, due to that problem, so if you spot any, please inform me so I can change them! If any of you are interested, please email me with your name, age, and any experience you've had in the BETA/writing area. Thanks!  
  
Anyhow, thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to get the next one out soon, but we'll have to see! Remember to review! I write faster when encouraged!  
  
Send all questions/comments/suggestions/ect. to starrryder@email.com.  
  
THANKS!  
  
-Starr- 


End file.
